I Just Wanted You To Notice Me
by Green Eyed Girl1812
Summary: “Hinata why!” he shouted. She just reached her soft delicate hand up to reach his handsome face. “Because I love you” NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**NaruHina Story ♥

* * *

**She fell into his arms. The life slowly leaving her angelic face. She winced from the pain that she felt. He held her tight in his strong arms.

"Why? You didn't have to do that." He said tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

She once again winced from the incredible amount of pain she was feeling but managed a smile. Her violet eyes burning from the tears she was trying to hold back as she looked up at his bright blue ones, ones she learned to love. The life was leaving her body slowly and he could tell.

"Hinata why!" he shouted.

She just reached her soft delicate hand up to reach his handsome face.

"Because I love you" she said the tears finally starting to fall from her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell and they weren't stopping. "Naruto! I've loved you for so long" she said through her sobs. "I-I just wanted you to notice me more" she said in almost a whisper. She started coughing and couldn't stop; she found it extremely difficult to breathe.

Naruto's heart sank. He felt his heart stop and his anger grew more intense for the person who did this. He held her small fragile figure in his arms a little tighter. "Hinata I have always noticed you" he told her. She coughed, causing blood to come up making Naruto worry about her life even more.

"Naruto" she said in a small whisper, her tears stopped falling and her face was so pale. "I'm sorry" her voice barely audible. Her eyes closed and she limped in his arms.

"HINATA!!" he yelled and held her closer letting his tears fall. He could still feel her breathing, but just barely.

Naruto could hear laughter in the background, mocking him, but worst of all mocking _her. _He set her down gently and stood up. "Bastards" naruto said, eyes growing red and anger fuming. He could feel the fox's chakra take over him and a tail started to form. He turned around swiftly…

"I'LL KILL YOU!"…

* * *


	2. One Month Before

**Here's chapter 2, i hope it's good ) enjoy**

_One month earlier_

The sun made its way to the sky as it brightly shined through Hinata's window. Her violet eyes slowly opened and the sunlight filled her room. She slowly sat up from her comfortable bed and stretched a bit. She then took her soft hand and ran it through her soft, silky hair. She stood up and walked over to her window and looked out.

'A new day lies ahead' she thought with a smile across her face.

She walked over to her closet and picked out her usual attire. She then walked into her bathroom took a warm shower and got dressed for the day that lied ahead. She walked down stairs where she saw her younger sibling eating a piece of toast. She gave a warm smile and walked outside where she met up with her cousin Neji and his teammate TenTen.

This was how her day usually started off. Sometimes she would wake up earlier and train with Neji before TenTen would arrive and then she would go to Ichiraku's to eat in hopes of seeing _him_ there.

For a little while she watched her cousin battle the brunette Kunoichi. He was obviously going easy on her, Hinata could tell. He went way harder on her then he did TenTen. Hinata laughed a bit and started to leave for Ichiraku's. In the distance she could then here TentTen yelling at Neji, probably about how he let her win or how he's going easy on her. This just made Hinata giggle; she knew why her cousin went easy on the brunette. He simply didn't want to hurt her because he cared for her. She knew Neji liked TenTen.

She reached the ramen bar and took a seat.

"Good morning Hinata" Teuchi greeted "Same as always?"

Hinata nodded, he smiled and started making her raman. She sat there quietly waiting for her food. She was then greeted by a warm smile from Ayame. "Morning Hinata how are you this morning?" Ayame asked.

Hinata gave a smile, sweet smile, "I'm good" she said in her shy, quiet voice.

"I'm surprised Hinata. You come here almost as much as Naruto does. You two are my best costumers" Teuchi said with a smile.

Hinata blushed a bit "Well I just love you ramen I guess" she said as he set her bowl in front of her. She took some chop sticks and began to eat.

'I guess he's not coming today'

Hinata took another slurp of her ramen. "Morning Naruto. The Usual?" Hinata heard Teuchi say.  
"Yes please old man!"

Hinata practically choked on her noodles at the sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto out of curiosity looked over towards Hinata.

"Yo Hinata! How are you this beautiful morning!?" he asked in a loud obnoxious voice that she had grown to love.

She blushed "I'm g-good" she said through her stutters.

'Why must I always stutter around him?'

"That's great." He said with a smile on his face.

His ramen was placed in front of him and he inhaled it and asked for another bowl. Hinata had just finished hers and was got up to leave.

Naruto looked over to where Hinata was sitting and noticed her standing up and leave.

"Hold up old man I'll be right back" naruto said and he ran out of the ramen bar. "Hey Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata turned to be face to face with the blonde. She began to blush and dark shade of red.

"Y-yes" she asked.

"Well I haven't really had any time to hang out with you since I got back from my training with Jiraiya. We should hang out some time soon and catch up, you know?"

"You want to hang out with m-me?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "Of course why wouldn't I?"

Hinata just gave him a shy smile "I would like that Naruto." He smiled at her.

"Great" he then turned around to go finish his 2nd bowl he ordered. He then turned back around. Hinata gave him a confused look. He just scratched the back of his head with his hand like he was a bit embarrassed about something.

"You've become quite pretty over these two and a half year" he told her. her eyes got a bit big and she had a bit of a shocked expression on her face. Naruto thought he may have said something wrong.

"Not that you weren't pretty before I just mean your really pretty now" he said a bit embarrassedly. Hinata just smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." She said with a blush.

He chuckled a bit and went back to the ramen bar.

She turned around and started walking back home.

'Naruto you have grown so much over these two and a half year. You seem more mature then before. I hope I have grown as well.'

She walked to her home where she would meet Neji and Tenten. They would either be done training or just about to finish. Neji usually then takes a short break and trains with Hinata. Today Neji and Tenten were done training and Tenten was leaving.

"By Neji, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Neji smirked "I guess, but don't you get tired of me beating you?" he was clearly messing with her but Tenten always had had a hot temper.

"One of these days Neji Hyuuga I'll beat you" she yelled.

Neji just smirked "Good-bye Tenten I'll see you in the morning" Tenten's anger decreased and she waved good bye and left. Neji walked by Hinata into the house where he got a big glass of cool water. He then came back outside and chugged about half of it. Hinata was just sitting down on the steps waiting for her cousin. He then chugged the rest of his water and sat down besides her.

"Did you eat?" he asked her.

"Yes I did, but not a lot" she replied. He nodded.

"Where did you eat" he asked.

She didn't see how where she ate was important at all but him being her cousin she figured it wouldn't do any harm in telling him. "Ichiraku's."

She then saw him give a smirk. "What" she asked.

"You only go there in hopes of seeing Naruto" Neji said. He had known about her crush on Naruto for a few years now, pretty much everyone knew except Naruto himself.

Hinata started to blush "No I don't" she lied.

"Don't bother lying to me Hinata. So did you see him?"

She was annoyed with her cousin, thinking he was so smart. "Yes I did"

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important"

"Again you're lying to me. He obviously said something important to you. What was it?"

Hinata was silent "how was training with Tenten?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject" he said.

"It must be great training with someone you like. I mean if I could train with Naruto that would be great, you are so lucky Neji" hinata said with a smile.

Neji remained calm at the comment and played dumb. "What do you mean 'someone I like' Tenten is just my team mate."

"Ya right and I don't like naruto" hinata said sarcastically. She had become close to her cousin over the few years.

"So what did Naruto say to you?"

"When are you going to ask Tenten out?" hinata shot back.

Neji gave her a glare. "I'm not" he said annoyingly.

"Don't lie; you don't want me to lie so that means you shouldn't lie to me either."

He sighed. "I don't know" was his answer.

Hinata laughed a bit.

"Now answer my question" he ordered. Hinata stopped laughing and started to blush.

"He said that I was pretty" she replied. "Ok time to train lets go" she said standing up. Neji eyed her but got up and began to train his cousin.

A few hours later they were done. Hinata fell to the ground, exhausted from training. She laid there for a few minutes.

"What time is it Neji?" she asked.

"Around 1:30" he stated.

"When did we start?"

"Around 10."

Hinata continued to lay there. Neji walked over and gave his hand to Hinata. She gladly reached up and took it. She stood up and the two walked inside. Hinata got two big glasses of water for her and her cousin. Neji gulped his down while Hinata took little sips at a time.

"So why did Naruto say you were pretty?"

"Does it matter why?" she asked.

"Yes" Neji stated.

Hinata would have given him an evil eye if she knew how. "Because he wanted to."

"So he just said "Hinata I think your pretty' and that was it? I'm a bit confused that doesn't seem very… well it just doesn't seem like the proper way to do such a thing."

Hinata laughed. "What!? The great Neji Hyuuga is confused!"

"What I mean is that it would make more sense if something brought up the fact the you were pretty"

"Not everything needs to make sense Neji. He told me he wants to hang out some time. He was starting to leave and turned back around and said that I had become pretty since he left" Hinata laughed at replaying the moment in her head.

"So it was that he had been gone and said you had changed since he left then. It wasn't just some random thought that he had and decided to just say it out loud"

"I guess so. But this is Naruto we are talking about. Would you really be that surprised if he said something like that out of no where?"

Neji smirked "No I guess not." Hinata laughed a bit and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Kiba and Shino I would train with them at 2. I'll leave now and roam for a little bit then train with them. I'll be home later tonight because after training I'm sure they will want to go get dinner."

"You over work yourself Hinata" Hinata just gave a smile and left.

She wandered around the village until two and went to meet Shino and Kiba to train.

"Yo Hinata! Ready to train!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata just smiled "of course" she said as she got into her stance. The three ninja trained until 5:00. all three were absolutely exhausted by the time they were done.

"I'm starving lets get something to eat" Kiba announced. Shino and Hinata nodded and they went into some sushi bar. Kiba ordered practically everything on the menu, Hinata didn't order anything, and Shino got a vegetable salad. The minute they got there food Kiba started inhaling his dinner. Hinata laughed at the sight.

"I'll be right back guys" Hinata said as she walked over to where the bathroom was.

"Guess what I heard today Kiba"

"hn" he said as he continued to eat.

"Now this is just a rumor but I heard that Naruto likes Hinata and is going to ask her out soon."

Kiba began to choke on his food. "Are you serious? That moron!"

Shino just nodded.

"She's liked him all this time and now he decides he likes her back!"

"I guess"

"And you are just going to let him!"

"I'm not her father, or her cousin, I'm her teammate, her friend and she likes him so ya I am"

"Exactly we are her teammates! We should stop him before he hurts her!"

"Naruto isn't that way Kiba and you know it. Don't be jealous"

"I'm not jealous, I just don't want her to get hurt, I mean she has liked him for like ever and if he does ask her out then I mean what if he decides he doesn't want to date her and gets her hopes all high and junk. We will have to be the people who deal with it"

"I doubt that will happen, and it's only a rumor."

Kiba sat down quietly.

"Besides," Shino started to say. Kiba looked over at his friend. "We wouldn't be the only ones after him, there's also Neji"

Kiba laughed a bit, "I guess your right." Hinata then came over to them and smiled.

"Guys I'm going home I'm tired." They nodded and she smiled. She gave them both a hug and left.

She walked down the quiet, dark street alone. She froze as she heard footsteps coming her way. The person was running, why was the person running?

"Hinata!" she heard someone yell. She turned around relieved that it wasn't some creep, but it was the one person who made her heart skip a beat.

"N-Naruto?"

"You shouldn't be walking home alone let me walk you" he said with a happy warm smile that made Hinata feel her face heat up and her heart skip a beat.

Hinata just nodded. The two walked to Hinata's home in silence. "Well here you are," he told her.

"Thank you naruto"

"Hey anything for you" he said. She began to blush like crazy and started to walk into her house. "See you tomorrow at the ramen shop?" he asked her. She turned around. His eyes seemed to be pleading for her to say 'yes.' She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes naruto" she said shyly. He smiled.

"Great! Well goodnight" and with that he ran off. Hinata walked into her house went up stairs, got ready for bed and got ready to fall asleep.

'Naruto, if you only knew how you make me feel.'

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter two! i dont know when chapter 3 will be up but hopefully soon! **

**Review and tell me what you thought of it!! **

_- Green Eyed Girl1812 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! sorry if it's not very good i wasn't really sure what to do lol well enjoy**

The next day Hinata met Naruto at the ramen bar, Naruto would talk her ear off and she would every once in a while giggle at him. She would eat a little more than half her ramen and give the rest to Naruto who would ask her around 50 times if she sure it was ok for him to eat it. This always made her laugh and she would leave. The rest of her day would go the same as always.

3 Days had past since Naruto told Hinata she was pretty, and she hadn't forgotten about it. The bright sun shone through her window waking her up. She got dressed headed down stairs and hurried over to the ramen bar where she would meet Naruto, only today he wasn't there.

She sat down on the seat and ordered her food.

"Morning Hinata" Ayame greeted.

"Morning" Hinata said. She got her ramen and began to eat. She didn't finish it like always but Naruto wasn't there to finish it off.

'Where is he?'

She paid and walked back home. Tenten was already gone and Neji was already ready to go.

They had only been training for a few minutes but Neji could tell something was wrong; he through a few strikes towards her, she dodged them but came closer and closer to the wall behind her. She finally realized she was trapped when it was too late. Neji came in for the final strike, Hinata shut her eyes waiting for the burst of pain she was about to receive, when she didn't get it she opened her eyes. Neji's hand was stopped inches away from her.

"Something is wrong with you, you aren't trying" he stated. He got out of his stance and into a normal position. Hinata stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her cousin.

"Hinata" he said in a demanding voice.

She then hit in him in the chest having him fly backwards and slide across the ground.

"Don't let your guard down Neji" she stated.

He smirked, he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes, "ok you got me, now tell me what wrong"

"…" silence.

"Hinata"

"Nothing is wrong Neji, gosh why can't you just mind your own business" she yelled.

Neji was wide eyed, shock written clearly across his face. Hinata covered her mouth regretting what she just said.

"I'm sorry Neji I-I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry" she stated.

"Hinata what is wrong with you right now? You seem upset" he said in a calm even caring voice. She hesitated before speaking, she didn't want to tell him but she felt like she should tell someone.

"Naruto wasn't at the ramen shop today, I just want to know why" she said quietly.

Neji didn't know how to respond to that. He stood there thinking for a few moments. "Maybe he slept in"

"I don't think so"

"Could have had something at his house"

"He told me he would meet me here everyday, same time, unless he tells me otherwise."

"When did he tell you that?" Neji asked curiously.

"About a day ago when we were eating"

_Flashback_

_"Hinata I really enjoy meeting you here everyday! It's great to be around you" Naruto said. Hinata blushed once again a bright pink._

_"Thank you Naruto" _

_"Ya we should meet here everyday!" he said excitedly._

_"Really?"_

_"Ya I mean unless I'm busy or something but I'll be sure to tell you if I can't make it! Unless you don't want to meet me here everyday, I totally under…"_

_"I would like that Naruto" Hinata said shyly. _

_Naruto looked over at her and gave her a goofy smile. Hinata just began to blush._

_End Flashback_

"You see Neji he would have told me. Maybe I'm just not that important to him, maybe I'm not worth his time after all. I mean it's not like I'm something special like Sakura, I mean I think Naruto likes her better than me anyways"

"Hinata you need more confidence in yourself. If Naruto didn't want to be with you then he wouldn't have walked you home, met you at the ramen shop for the last 3 days and wouldn't have told you were pretty." Neji explained. Hinata looked over at her cousin a bit shocked and smiled.

"Thanks Neji, that made me feel better. And I think I'm going to skip training with Kiba and Shino today." She once again smiled and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"Out" and she walked away, it was nice to know that he cared for her.

She walked through the busy streets; people were running around, shopping, and all kinds of different things. Hinata didn't know what to do really so she just kept walking.

"Hinata!" she heard someone yell. Unfortunately it wasn't Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Ya hey! I was going to go shopping you want to come? Ino can't she has to work and Tenten is busy with something and well everyone is busy, so I have been trying to find you and here you are! So what do you say?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She never really hung out with Sakura but she didn't see the any harm in a little shopping. Hinata nodded and followed Sakura to a store. Before Hinata could even realize what was going on Sakura was pulling on her arm grabbing things to try on for the both of them.

"Hinata! You would look good in this! You should try it on!"

"But Sakura…"

"No buts! You're trying it on its too cute for you not to! Beside I think Naruto may like it." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Hinata began to blush.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Hinata said through her stutters.

Sakura just laughed, "Hinata you don't have to hide it. I know that you like Naruto." Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about the fact that you like him. You don't see me blushing every time I here Sasuke's name. I'm not embarrassed about loving him even though he's considered by some a traitor to the village. You can't change the way you feel about someone."

Hinata just looked up at Sakura; she was staring at the floor and had a small smile on her face. she almost looked sad.

"Ok Sakura" Hinata said taking the clothes from Sakura's hands "I'll try these on for you but I will only try them on not buy them" Sakura smiled a huge smile towards Hinata.

"Great! Let's go!" she grabbed Hinata's arm and pushed her into the dressing room. Hinata tried on the things Sakura insisted she try on but kept her word and didn't buy anything. Sakura on the other hand bought 3 bags full of clothes.

"I had fun today Hinata! But you should have bought something!" she said and gave a fake pout. Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine Sakura I don't need any new clothes." Sakura just kept talking. Hinata stopped listening at some point.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata jumped. She hoped Sakura wasn't mad that she wasn't listening she just kind of went off into her own little world for a few minutes.

"We should go out to dinner right now!" Sakura shouted.

"why what time is it?" hinata asked.

"it's 6:13" Sakura told her. Hinata thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know Sakura I usually go out with Kiba and Shino" hinata said in almost a whisper.

"Come on Hinata! Do something different tonight!"

Hinata looked at the floor then up at Sakura's face. She smiled, "Ok Sakura"

"Yes!" Sakura then dragged her into a restaurant where they sat down and ordered what they wanted to drink and eat.

"I'll be right out with your drinks" the waiter said in a very bored voice. Once he left Sakura began to talk.

"So Hinata two days from now me Ino and Tenten are going to hang out and stuff you want to join?"

"M-me?"

"Ya you. We will probably go shopping eat you know hang out, you should join us!"

"I don't know Sakura"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Hinata sat there thinking about it for a few minutes. "Ok I'll come"

'What can it hurt? I mean it's just hanging out'

"Awesome!"

The next few minutes were quiet untill Sakura once again started a conversation. "Naruto's really sweet don't you think?" she asked Hinata. Hinata looked at her confused like. "I mean when he really cares about something he _really_ cares about it and will do anything to protect it. I mean i would know I've seen how he cane get in battle. Your one lucky girl Hinata i mean he's really caring and wants you to know that he cares. Sasuke isn't that way. I wonder where he is right now. I wonder if he is still with Orochimaru or if he's now hunting down his brother.Who knows." Hinata dind't know what Sakura meant when she said she was lucky but she dint't say anything about it. Hinata also felt bad for Sakura, she had loved sasuke for so long and he didn't even care.

The rest of the evening was quiet as they ate their food. They walked out of the restaurant and said there goodbyes.

"See you Hinata don't forget, 2 days!"

Hinata smiled and waved goodbye then walked home. There on the porch was Neji.

"Where were you today?"

"I was out with Sakura; she wanted someone to go shopping with"

"Kiba and Shino stopped by, wanted to know where you were, I told them you wanted a day off. They wanted you to meet them for dinner."

"Oh"

"Did you?" she shook her head no.

"I was with Sakura all day"

"I see" Neji said. He then stood up and walked inside. Hinata followed him from a distance. He went into his room and she to hers. She laid herself on her soft bed.

'Where were you today Naruto?'

She walked over to her window and looked out. The moon shone on her face making her look angelic. She opened the window and crawled out it to her roof top. She sat up there and stared at the moon. The cool night breeze hit her face gently making her shiver a bit. It was nice out. The moon was bright and if she had a jacket on the breeze would have felt nice.

She could then feel someone's chakra. She got herself ready incase they attacked.

"Hinata! I'm glad I found you" the voice made her blush and made her feel happy all at once. She lowered her guard.

"N-Naruto?" she turned around to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"Ya! Sorry I didn't get to have ramen with you this morning. Tsunade called me in to help Konohamaru's team.His sensei was sick today so she wanted to know if I could help them out. I told her I had to go tell you something but I Had to start their mission's right then according to her, And they were boring ones too. Then I tried looking for you when I was done but I couldn't find you until now!"

"It's o-ok N-naruto." She said stuttering and blushing non-stop. He laughed a bit.

"Well I felt bad about not telling you that I wasn't going to be there but I'm glad I got to!" he started.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto for telling me"

"Ya… Oh and I was thinking about a week from now! How does that sound!"

Hinata gave him a confused look.

"I mean for me and you to hang out like I said I wanted to."

"O ya right. Um that sounds good Naruto"

"Great! Well see you tomorrow!" he then jumped off the roof and walked home. Hinata sat on the roof watching him leave.

'Naruto…'

**Hope it's not too bad! lol anyways review and tell me what you thought of it. **

**also i'm sorry if it takes me longer than a week to post a chapter ;p**

_-Green Eyes Girl1812_


	4. Chapter 4

**ok chapter 4 is up! enjoy D **

Those two days came quickly. Hinata awoke, took a hot shower and got ready for what she expected to be a very busy day. She walked down stairs and out the front door. Neji and Tenten were training. She could tell Tenten was getting frustrated. She sat down watched from afar.

"Neji you could at least try! I hate how you always go easy on me!" she yelled as she dodged a strike from him and then threw a kunai towards his face. She knew the attack was pointless, he would dodge it easily.

Neji smirked at her. He loved it when she got angry like that. With one quick move to the side he dodged the kunai from hitting his face, grabbed it and threw it back at her. She dodged it quickly.

'He's taking me too lightly like he always does. I'll show him today I will make him work his hardest and he will learn to not go easy on me again.' She smirked at the thought.

Neji noticed and smirked as well. "What are you up to Tenten?" he asked.

'Gosh I hate that smirk at times.' She didn't answer his question, instead she summoned a scroll. Quickly a rein of kunai flew towards Neji. Neji just used his absolute defense, dodging everything that came at him. While he did that Tenten took out four kunai and placed chakra into them. She ran to where she figured Neji's back would be by the time he was done with his attack.

He stopped and she threw the kunai towards him knowing one of them could possibly hit his blind spot. He however being the genius that he was knew she was there the minute he couldn't tell where she was. He dodged her attack and quickly pinned her to the wall.

"Not bad" Neji told her.

"I really thought I was going to beat you today" she said with a pout. He just smirked at her.

'Then again there are times when I absolutely love that smirk.'

Hinata smiled and began to walk away, hoping to not get interrogated by her cousin about where she was going and what her plans were for the day. She almost made it too.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Off to see Naruto?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Sakura invited me to hang out with her and everyone today. She told me to meet her at her house." Hinata explained to him.

"Already?" Tenten asked. Hinata just nodded.

"Oh she told me around twelve. What time is it?"

Neji did the honors of answering her question, "It's nine." Tenten just shrugged. She didn't really care.

"Oh well, I'll see you at twelve ok?" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded and ran off to Sakura's. Hinata walked to the front door and knocked on it gently.

"Coming!" she heard someone yell from inside. Sakura then opened the door and greeted Hinata with a warm smile.

"Hey Hinata! Glad you came. Come on in, you hungry?" Hinata just nodded and followed Sakura close behind. Sakura walked her in the kitchen and gave her a freshly made cinnamon roll. Hinata's eyes got really big and she looked up at Sakura.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Sakura asked, "My mom just made them a few minutes ago so they are freshly made"

Hinata smiled and took a bite. She smiled again and finished it.

"That was delicious Sakura that you." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"What do you want to do while we wait for the others?" Sakura asked. Hinata just shrugged, she didn't care. They ended up watching T.V. and Hinata listened to Sakura talk about Sasuke and how she couldn't wait to go out with everyone today. Before either of them knew it everyone was there.

"Ok 1st off we are going shopping, then to eat and then to the hot springs! How does all that sound?" Ino stated to everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Great lets go then!" They all stood up walked out of the house and went into their 1st store.

"Ino! You should try this on!" Sakura yelled.

"I love it! Here you try this on, red isn't my color" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura grabbed it and they both went into dressing rooms and tried on everything they had. They spent about four hours of this. They stopped when Sakura and Ino ran out of money. Tenten and Hinata tried on the occasional outfit. They were walking down the street to one of Tenten's favorite restaurants. Of course Tenten was fully aware of the fact that she would most likely have to pay for Sakura and Ino's food….again.

"Man I hate shopping" Tenten stated.

Ino glared at her then smirked. "That's only because you don't have any money." Sakura laughed at Ino's comment and Tenten and gave the blonde an evil glare.

"Please! I have plenty of money I just don't like to spend it all in one day like you and sakura!" she yelled.

Hinata giggled a bit.

"Tenten you just don't like to spend money" Sakura said with a laugh.

Tenten couldn't argue with that, it was the truth; she didn't like to spend all her money on clothes. She would rather go buy a new kunai set rather than clothes. She smiled at her friend's comment.

"Well I hate shopping with you two! On my own I'm fine" she said with a smirk. Ino and Sakura grew red with anger; clearly they were angry at the comment and wanted to punch Tenten there and then.

"What did you say!" Ino shouted.

"You can't blame me! Every time we go shopping you and Sakura always run out of money and you guys always want to go eat afterwards and I always have to pay!" she said. She was clearly irritated at the two girls. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then started cracking up with laughter.

"I-I-I never realized t-that!" Ino said threw her laughs. Tenten rolled her eyed and continued to walk down the streets to the restaurant. They entered and immediately were seated. The waiter walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello there I'm Shinji I'll be your waiter for this lovely afternoon. What can I get you lovely ladies today?" he asked. He had a gorgeous smile that seamed to glow. He had messy brown hair that looked good with his tan skin and gray eyes.

"Coke."

"Ice tea."

"Ice tea as well."

"And for you?" the waiter asked Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and he smiled.

"Um w-water." she said.

'Damn stutters.'

He just smiled," I'll be right out with your drinks. The girls then all looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh! He is so freaking hot!" Ino stated.

"I know!" Sakura said.

He quickly came back with there drinks. "And do you ladies know what you want?" they all nodded and ordered their food. Everyone noticed that every once in a while he would glance over at Hinata. It was finally her turn to order.

"And you" he asked sweetly.

"Um I would like a bowl of vegetable soup please." He smiled and wrote it down.

"Good choice it's really good here." With that he walked away. Once he was gone all the girls stared at Hinata.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! He is so into you! You should defiantly get to know him better!" Ino said in a quiet voice.

"M-me?"

"Ya you! He's not interested in anyone else at this table!" Sakura said.

"I don't know I don't even know him" Hinata said shyly.

"That's why you should get to know him" Ino said slyly.

Hinata didn't like the idea. She could still here Ino in the background ranting on about how she should get to know him better. She wasn't listening anymore. Sakura could tell she didn't want to.

"You don't have to Hinata" Sakura said with a smiled, "I mean we all know you like Naruto."

She blushed a light shade of pink and avoided eye contact with any of them.

"That loser! He's not worth it Hinata he's so clueless! He'll never…OW!" Ino shouted. Sakura had kicked her in the shin while she was talking. Ino gave a death glare towards her and Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I say Naruto is a great guy Hinata. Don't listen to Ino pig over there."

"What did you say Sakura?!"

Sakura just smiled. Hinata sighed.

"No it's fine Sakura." Everyone looked over towards Hinata, she seemed like she was in her own world. "Ino can think what she wants but I know he's a sweet caring and protective and I know he is worth it." Hinata said. Everyone was shocked. She said it so bold, so unlike Hinata.

Ino was speechless; she didn't think Hinata would stand up like that for anything. Luckily for her their food arrived and they began to eat.

"And for the lovely lady with the beautiful violet eyes, vegetable soup" the waiter said. Hinata blushed a bit.

"Thanks" she said politely. He smiled and left them to eat. Ino eyed him as he left.

"I'm just saying Hinata why wait for what may take forever when you can have _that_ right now" she said, she was irritated at Hinata clearly.

"Ino she doesn't even know this guy. Guys look at her all the time and you don't hear kiba and Shino telling her go with one of them because it's not worth waiting for Naruto. I think she should wait for Naruto" Tenten began to play with her food. She had a small goofy smile on her face.

"I think it is worth waiting for someone you like a lot." Hinata began to think that Tenten was no longer talking about her but herself. Then it clicked.

"Guys look at me all the time?!" she said loudly.

Everyone laughed. "Ya Hinata why wouldn't they I mean you are really pretty. You never noticed?"

"n-no I haven't." She said shyly. Ino huffed.

"Tenten the reason Kiba and Shino don't tell her is because they are way over protective! I mean have you seen the two when someone looks at her they throw daggers with there eyes! It's enough to scare anyone away!" Ino shouted.

"Not naruto" she said in a whisper. Sakura was the only one who heard and she smiled.

"I say we go to the hot springs now!" Sakura announced. Everyone nodded. The bill came, they paid and left.

The hot springs felt good. It was relaxing; Hinata swore she could have fallen asleep if she wanted to.

After that Hinata went home and rested. The words Ino had said earlier were ringing in her ear.

_"That loser! He's not worth it Hinata he's so clueless!"_

'No he's not Ino.'

_"I'm just saying Hinata why wait for what may take forever when you can have that right now"_

'Patience is key, I will wait and it will defiantly be worth it.'

She decided to have dinner with Kiba and Shino tonight; she hadn't spent time with them in a few days. They were happy to have dinner with her. They always enjoy her company. They talked for a while and Kiba would glance at her. Something was bugging him, but she didn't want to ask him what was wrong at the moment, she would ask him later. She left around eight and went home. She lied on her warm, comfortable bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

'I will wait for Naruto. He is worth it.'

**Thats all for now! hope you people liked it ;) tell me what you thought oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! **

**review please you no u wanna :D**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	5. Chapter 5

**srry it took so long for me to update! anyways here is the next chapter enjoy! hope you all like it. **

* * *

Another three days came by. Hinata had been enjoying life as she experienced doing new things with Sakura and Ino. They would drag her out of her house in the morning and would drag her along as they did what they wanted. One day was shopping another was hanging out at Ino's house and eating ice cream and watching scary movies all day. It was nice to relax once in a while and hang out with some girls instead of Kiba and Shino.

Hinata awoke to another gorgeous warm day. She arched her back as she sat up and yawned. Hair strands lay in front of her face and she brushed them away with her fingers. She stood up and walked to her shower and stood in the warm water. She got out and got ready for her day ahead.

She walked down stair like always and saw once again Tenten and Neji training. She was surprised that Neji never got bored of the same opponent. Then again it was Tenten, anyone else he would never give so much of his precious time to.

She walked outside and began to head to the raman bar when she heard Tenten yell. She stopped for a minute then smiled and continued to walk. There she met Naruto who had already eaten one bowl of raman and was on his second.

"Hey Hinata! Excited about two days from now!" he asked.

Hinata was taken by surprise by the question and began to blush. "y-ya" she said a bit shyly.

He just smiled at her and she ordered. He talked about stuff and what he wanted to do with her in two days. He told her she would love what he had in store for her but she couldn't know yet because it was a surprise. She wanted to know so bad but she kept quiet.

Eventually she left and walked the streets along with all the other busy people.

"Hinata!" someone yelled. She knew that voice. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kiba"

"Hey I wanted to talk with you, you mind?" she shook her head and they began to walk again.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Naruto…"

Hinata stayed quiet waiting for him to get to his point.

"I don't think you should start liking him too much. I mean how do you know he won't like hurt you?"

"Kiba me and N-naruto aren't even well like that. He just wants to catch up since he's been gone."

"ya ya ya but I know you like him. Don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying. He isn't really… well he doesn't get it, he's clueless. Don't fall for him. Go for someone else."

"Kiba what do you know? Naruto wouldn't hurt me if that's what you're getting at."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" she shouted at him. He looked at her with shock and confusion. "I do know that Kiba. He cares about me whether you see that or not. And yes I like him I have for a while but we are just friends. Are you… jealous?"

"No!! I care about you Hinata too. I mean I've known you forever and I care for you like a younger sister I guess. I don't know I just don't think he's the right guy ok. And I don't think you should go hang out with him in two days"

"Who told you about that?"

"I hear things… and I think you should do something else besides hang out with him."

"No offence Kiba but that's not your decision. I do have a mind of my own and I like him. He's sweet and friendly and cares about me. And even if we are just friends for the rest of our lives… I'm ok with that" she said in a bit of a raised voice clearly upset by Kiba.

"If you don't mind I have to go now. I'm not in the mood to talk anymore." Hinata then walked away quickly before kiba could stop her.

She walked down the road quickly and irritated. She was frustrated, not just at Kiba but everyone who said Naruto wasn't good enough. She wanted to prove them wrong so badly. She wanted them to see Naruto the way she did, maybe then they would understand. Sakura understood she knew why Hinata liked him.

'Why did he even tell me that? Why does everyone think he isn't good enough? Well why do Ino and Kiba think that.'

She stopped by a tree and closed her eyes. She took a deep breathe and tried to relax herself. No one was around; it was only her on this sunny beautiful day. She should have been happy having a nice day to herself, but Kiba ruined that. What hurt the most was that it wasn't Ino who said it this time…It was Kiba.

She leaned her back against the tree and just stood there.

"Hey" Hinata nearly jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She quickly opened her eyes and met with two grey eyes.

'I didn't even notice him coming. I must really be out of it…'

"Hi" Hinata said quietly.

"You ate at the place I work at the other day right?" Hinata only nodded and he smiled at her.

"Cool. I saw you and honestly you defiantly caught my attention." He said through a smile.

Hinata began to blush and looked away.

"You don't have to be shy. I'm Shinji as you know. What's you name. You're a part of the Hyuuga clan ya?" he asked her. He was being so polite. Too polite hinata felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was just because he was into her.

"Y-yes I am. I'm Hinata."

"The heiress!" He said. He was still smiling at her.

"Ya that's me."

"Your related to Neji right?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, you look like you got something on your mind want to talk?"

She eyes him. He seemed too nice, too friendly. Not to mention she had never seen him before. But she needed someone to talk to. And he was there at the moment.

"Ok, you see I like this guy…"

"Who is he?" he asked. He suddenly got a very serious face and was listening carefully to everything she was saying.

"Um… his name is… Naruto"

"Oh ok carry on."

"ya… well I really like him and two of my friends tell me he isn't worth my time. And its just really frustrating because I know he is. He's strong and caring and I know that I may not be someone he'll fall in love with but I am his friend. I just wish they saw him the way I do."

She continued on telling him about Naruto and how great he is and he just listened, and not a fake listen where everything went in one ear out the other, but he listened. Finally she finished.

"It's just all so frustrating."

"And you trusted me with all this."

"Well I just needed to vent."

"I see. I think you stay with him. If you think he's tat amazing then he must be something special right? it doesn't matter what other people say, as long as you know that's how you feel then what does it matter what they say. Right?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Ya."

"Great glad I could help."

He began to walk away. The sunset was setting and he looked like a black shadow walking further and further away.

"Shinji thank you." Hinata yelled at towards him.

He turned and nodded at her.

"I'll be sure to stop by your restaurant more too. The soup was very good." Hinata said to him as well.

He smiled and continued to walk away. He walked down the road alone towards the sunset with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye.

Hinata got up and began to walk home. She arrived on her steps and heard two people talking. One was Neji the other was Tenten.

"Neji I got to go ok? See you tomorrow dinner was great."

"Ya see you in the morning. How does five sound."

"Your crazy I'll be here at six ok?"

"Ya ok"

Silence came over the both of them.

"Well I've got to go now"

"Tenten…"

Silence again.

"Yes Neji…"

Hinata could feel the suspense.

'Say it. Say it!'

"I… I'll walk you home. It's dangerous at night."

It wasn't what Hinata accepted but she'll nag him when he gets back. She went to her window before Neji could figure out she was spying on him and went into her room.

She lay on her bed once again and stared at the ceiling. She dozed off for a while till she heard Neji walking to his room. She quickly got up to bug him about his little conversation.

Neji was on his bed when she entered.

"I can't believe you didn't say it!" Hinata cried through her little smirk. Neji just eyed her.

"Say what?"

"I… I'll walk you home… you should have said Oh Tenten you are amazing and I love you" she said as she joined him on his bed smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"You little ease dropper." Hinata just giggled.

"You know I wouldn't ease drop unless it was worth it."

"You know I would never say that."

Hinata huffed, got up and began to leave.

"What did you do today?" he asked her.

"None of your business" she yelled as she walked into her room. She walked to her window and looked out. The moon was almost full but not completely and shone brightly down on her, almost like a spot light. She looked at the bright stars above her.

'I wish Naruto would care for me the way I care for him. I wish… he would love me the way I love him…'

* * *

**well thats it review please and tell me what you thought! **

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! its alsmost over but its still Christmas lol here's the next chapter its better then the last i hope lol**

The day had arrived, a whole day with Naruto. Hinata quickly took a shower and got dressed. She rushed past Neji and Tenten and ran to the raman shop as fast as her feet could carry. She was so excited, her heart was beating fast and her smile was a mile long. She got there a bit early but that was ok. She waited anxiously for him to arrive. Minutes seemed like hours. Finally she heard him, she heard his friendly voice.

"Yo Hinata!"

She turned around to see him smiling at her. She simply smiled back. They ordered their raman and Naruto once again started a conversation.

"Wait till you see what I have planned for you! You are going to love it!" he explained in a cheery voice.

"I'm sure I will Naruto." She said quietly.

She slurped some raman into her mouth. Naruto watched from the corner of his eye. He watched how when she slurped the raman she put her lips in a kissy position. He watched as once all the raman was in her mouth she would cover her mouth to make sure he couldn't see any of the juices all over her mouth, and then pick up her napkin and wipe it all off. He laughed slightly.

It immediately got her attention because she began to blush. This made him chuckle a little more.

"W-what is it N-naruto?" she asked ever so quietly.

"I… I just think its kind f cute the way you eat your raman." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. She began to blush redder than a tomato.

"Th-thank you" she said quietly. He just smiled a big smile towards her and finished his third bowl.

Quickly he got up "Come on Hinata we got a big day ahead of us."

"R-right."

She stood up and he grabbed her arm and began to run over to where there were a bunch of stores.

Hinata was going to just let him do what he wanted but curiosity overthrew her, she had to know. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you shopping! You can buy whatever you want!" he said excitedly.

Her eyes grew wide and she starred up at him.

"What!!"

"Ya! Unless you don't want to." Hinata was speechless. She just nodded at him and he took that as a 'ya I'll go shopping with you today.'

He took her into one clothing store and once they both realized it was incredibly boring they headed to the toy store across the street. There is where Hinata was having fun. She found a lot of stuffed animals she would have been happy buying but one caught her eye. She dropped the panda she was holding and ran over to a stuffed fox.

She picked it up and hugged it. its soft fur against her soft, smooth cheek. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked so childish so innocent. He then looked at the fox.

'Wonder if she knows' he though.

The truth was she did know. Neji had told her, she didn't know how he knew but he did. He only told her to make sure she still felt the same way for Naruto even if he had the Kyuubi inside. She was shocked at first but in the end she didn't care at all.

She looked at naruto and smiled.

"N-naruto I would like this if you don't mind." She said politely.

He smiled at her. "Ya no problem I'm just glad your not like Sakura or Ino. I mean even if you were I wouldn't care but it saves me a lot of money." They both laughed. They paid for the animal and Hinata held it tight in her arms as they walked down the street.

Afterwards Naruto took her to get her cinnamon roll. She sat at a table and ate he sticky cinnamon roll with her fox right beside her. Naruto just watched her. He looked around at his surrounding then back at her. She finished her cinnamon roll. He smiled.

"Want another." She looked up at him blushed a bit and nodded. He just smiled at her.

"Ok I'll go get it for you." He walked into the little bakery and He waited for someone to come and help him. The guy that was there just minutes before wasn't there now. Finally someone came out, but it wasn't the guy from before. This guy had messy brown hair tan skin and gray eyes. He smiled at Naruto.

"How can I help you?"

"Where did the other guy go?"

"Oh he's on his break, but I'll be here to help you. I'm Shinji."

"Ya ok I just need a cinnamon roll." Shinji nodded and got it for him.

"You with that girl over there?" Shinji asked. Naruto eyed him.

"Ya… why?"

"Are you Naruto?" he asked.

"Ya…"

"Oh…"

"Oh what? What did she say?"

"It's just… well you see we are kind of friends. And she was telling me about you that's all."

"What did she say?"

"Its just she told me about your day today. She said she was going with some guy for a day out. She said she felt sorry for him and would go ahead and go. Said he was a hopeless wreck. Said he wasn't much of a ninja either. Said he was a monster."

That was it Naruto reached over the counter lifted the guy from his shirt and growled at him.

"Bull shit you liar!" Naruto said eyes red with anger.

"I-its true! Look I-I'm sorry I just thought you should know."

Naruto dropped him and stomped off out the door. Shinji stood up from the ground wiped off some dirt from his shoulder and smirked.

"That was easy."

Naruto stomped outside. Hinata knew something was wrong. "Naruto are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I just had a talk with one of your friends and he told me everything. I'm a monster am I? So a guess you know then right? Well I'm sorry I can't change who I am! You can think what you like Hinata but I thought… I thought you were different and wouldn't judge me! I guess I was wrong though." Naruto finished saying. His eyes burned, not only that they were red still from anger.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I know what you think of me now, a wreck, bad ninja, a, a monster!"

"Naruto I didn't…"

"No just… no I need to go I need to think." With that he stormed off without another word.

Hinata could feel the tears form in her eyes. "Naruto" she whispered as she held her fox closer to her.

She turned around and began to walk away. One tear would fall slowly after the other. He didn't know what time it was anymore, she didn't care. She walked past a tree, and there was Shinji. He looked at her with a caring face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. After that she fell on him and let her tears fall on his shoulder, him smiling the whole time.

………………..

At least 4 hours had past. Naruto was walking along the road. Now he was calmed down and felt extremely bad.

'Maybe I should go talk to her. Or maybe not Neji might be there and he might just kill me if I hurt her for yelling like that. I can't believe I let my anger take over! She would never say those things! That's it I'm going to talk to her.'

He turned to go and there was Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Naruto Tsunade needs you." With that he was gone.

Naruto ran over to the Hokage tower into Tsunade's office.

"You needed me?" There in the room was Kiba and Shino. Naruto looked at Tsunade, she looked upset. She avoided eye contact, it was very unlike Tsunade. Naruto knew something was very wrong.

"Tsunade?"

"Naruto…" she began, she closed her eyes, bracing herself, "Hinata's gone missing from the village."

**hope you liked review please )**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys srry for the long update lol my computer wasnt working and i couldnt upload the chapter **

**anyways enjoy hope you like )**

* * *

Naruto starred at Tsunade. His eyes got bigger and his heart stopped. One thing pooped into his head…. This was his fault.

"I'm sorry but what?"

Tsunade sighed and looked at him with seriousness. "Hinata has gone missing Naruto. She is no where to be found in this village at the current time. She is officially a missing-nin."

"That's not possible. I was with her just hours ago."

"Have you seen her since then?" Kiba asked, glaring daggers at him. Naruto starred at the floor, sadness filled his eyes as he shook his head no.

"How do you know she's not here?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Me and Shino went looking for her about two hours ago. We couldn't find her anywhere so I sent Akamaru searching for her scent. Her scent led to outside the village. Shino sent his bugs to. We've been looking for those two hours, she's not here." Kiba said while watching Naruto.

"You were the last one to see her Naruto. Where is she?" Kiba asked sternly. "Because she might have been…"

"I DON'T KNOW KIBA!" Naruto shouted. He could feel his anger rising, his rage taking over. He took a deep breath in and settled himself down.

"Tsunade when can I go looking for her?" Naruto asked. "I want to find her as soon as possible."

"You mean _we_ Naruto. We are going to go look for her." Kiba said to Naruto. Naruto just ignored Kiba's comment and waited for an answer.

"As soon as you guys are prepared to leave. Your mission is to bring her back safe and sound. Make sure you find her soon boys." Tsunade ordered. They all nodded and left the room.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called. He looked back and walked back over to her.

"I know you want to find her as soon as possible but please, don't loose control. Don't loose control of yourself. It's only going to be you boys and you and Kiba tend to argue quite a bit. There won't be someone there to stop you when you get angry. So please don't loose control."

"No offence Hokage but I can't promise you that." Naruto said in a serious voice. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes and replied "I will bring her back at _whatever _the cost."

Tsunade sighed and went back to her paperwork giving Naruto the ok to leave. He walked out and got his things ready to leave. It only took them thirty minutes to get everything the needed.

Naruto met Kiba and Shino at the front gate. Both eyeing him, both he felt thought this was his fault. In all honestly though it might very well be…

…………………………………

Hinata awoke. She laid there, head hurting, everything was a blur, and her head wouldn't stop throbbing. What happened? Where was she?

She opened her eyes to darkness. She was in a room of some sort. It was cold, damp, she felt alone.

She tried to remember what had happened but all she could remember was crying and seeing Shinji. Then everything after that was a blur. Maybe she cried herself to sleep. That still didn't explain why she was in this dark lonely room though. Maybe she passed out and someone took her. She didn't know. She just wanted out of the place she was currently in.

Suddenly she heard a large metal door open. A bright light came through making her immediately close her eyes again. The light was too much. She heard a few people talking, laughing. Then she heard her name and more laughing. It was a group of men for sure, about 6-8 of them. She could try to escape. She tried bringing her hands in front of her body. She couldn't she was hand cuffed.

She tried slipping her hand out of them, but they were so tight that she swore her hands were bleeding now from the failed attempt. Maybe if she used enough chakra on them they would break off.

That was the worst attempt. As she placed chakra to her wrist in an attempt to escape it sent shocks through out her entire body making her shriek in pain. Suddenly it was quiet way to quiet compared to what it was just minutes ago. The laughing and talking stopped. Then she heard foot steps. She tried to look at the man standing before her now but his face was to dark to see from where she was. She closed her eyes and looked away.

He grabbed her face forcefully making her look at him.

"LOOK AT ME BITCH!" he screamed.

She did as she was told. She could feel his smug grin. She wanted to smack him. She wanted to kill him for some reason. She felt like crying and at the same time wanted to her fear into rage. She glared at the man that stood before her. He frowned, and then smiled again.

"You're in my hands for now." he said. She looked away. She couldn't stand to look at this man anymore even though she couldn't even see him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled. He then raised his hand and hit her over her head hard. The blow was powerful and his fists were like rocks. She fell over. Her head was throbbing. Not only that, but the pain gone all the way down her spine to her toes. She couldn't move. She tried but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

She whimpered as she tried to sit back up, but failed. He walked a little closer to her looked down at her fragile image and smirked. He then kicked her in the stomach hard, making her cough. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't fight back even if she had enough energy to. She felt useless. She lay there in pain wishing she was somewhere else. Wishing she could fight. Wishing Naruto was there to save her.

She could feel something wet and sticky on the spot where he hit her. She was sure that it was dripping down her head to the floor, forming a small pool of her blood.

'Blood. I'm bleeding. The pain, it hurts all over.'

She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again she would be somewhere else, somewhere safe.

The men in the background were laughing. She wanted to hurt them; she wanted them to stop laughing at her.

She was angry, something she rarely felt, and she wanted the men mocking her to stop. She wished they could see her true power. She was strong, she could take them if she didn't have the stupid handcuffs on and if she could stand.

Now though she felt dizzy and tired. She was about to doze off when a familiar voice appeared.

"Now boys don't kill her." he said to the group.

She slightly opened her eyes to see _him_. He stood over her eating what took the shape of a fruit of some sort.

"We're not boss, were just having a little fun." They all snickered.

"She has to stay alive. If she doesn't then it will be a major downfall in our plan. He may get a little angry and then we won't be able to control him enough to where we can capture and take him. If that happens_ I_ don't get my money." He looked around the room at all the men and sneered.

'Who is Shinji talking about? What plan am I a part of?'

"How I got stuck with you all is a mystery to me" that was his final statement as he walked out of the room. He left the room in silence. Once he left the others laughed and followed him.

"We'll be back for you, don't worry."

The door closed and darkness took over again. She closed her eyes. She had never felt this way before. She felt so lonely so alone so helpless.

'Someone please save me from this darkness. Naruto please save me from this hell…'

…………………………

"We need to stop." Shino said

"What! Why!" Naruto shouted as she stopped quickly to get up in Shino's face.

"We need to rest." He replied.

"No we'll be fine!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto be reasonable! We are no use if we are tired when we find her. We need to rest. We can't see much in the dark anyways. We can be attacked easily." Kiba shot back at Naruto.

"We wouldn't be attacked so easily Kiba!" Naruto shot right back at him.

"You two stop, we are a team. We need to rest. We'll continue first thing in the morning." Shino replied back.

The two starred at each other and Naruto turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll get some firewood." He said quietly.

He returned and they started a fire. Shino fell asleep and Kiba tried but failed. Naruto starred at the fire before him hoping that maybe it will give him answers for his problems.

"You saw her last you know. All because you two went on a stupid date, and now she's gone." Kiba said with a snarl.

Naruto's head shot up. "Date? It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out. And I know I was the last to see her, but I don't know what happened. I mean we sort of got in a fight. I was a jerk and left her at the cinnamon roll shop. I should have gone to see her to apologize sooner. I didn't though." naruto started the conversation normally but as he continued to speak he grew quieter.

Kiba starred at him. "Just to let you know I blame you for this."

"Ya? You're not the only one." Naruto said to kiba.

Kiba looked at him again a bit confused.

"You're probably right. I probably am to blame for this. I blame myself to." They both then starred into the fire. Naruto watched it, but it was almost as if he was looking through it. His head wasn't right at the moment. It was off in another world. A world where he didn't have a fight with Hinata. A world where his day with Hinata went great, maybe even better. Where he actually got to do what he wanted to do for her that night.

But this was the real world, not a fantasy and things usually ever go as planned when you need them to the most. Or it sometimes seemed that way. Reality was it didn't go great. He did get in a fight even though he didn't want to and the whole thing went horrible. It ended in disaster. The reality was she was missing and he felt he was to blame.

**thank you all for reading **

**review to tell me wat you thought**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	8. 1st day of searching

**Heres the next chapter!!!! hope you all like it **

**srry it took a while again i was hoping to get it up friday night but it wasnt done yet well here it is!**

Hinata awoke the next day, hurting from the kick and head aching from the blow to her head. She slowly stared to push her fragile body up into a sitting position, instead of lying on the hard, cold cement ground. Though she had only been there one day it seemed like days. She didn't want to men to come back and beat her when she couldn't do anything about it.

She hated herself at the moment. She remembered her first impression of Shinji, she didn't trust the guy. Yet, she still went to him when she felt horrible for his comfort. Was Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, even Ino not good enough? Why did she go to him?

Now she remembered. She saw him leaning against a tree. Almost like he was waiting for her. Almost like he planned her to be there at that exact moment.

She remembered what happened. She was crying about Naruto, how he yelled at her. She remembered telling Shinji he was mad at her and then a sharp pain came and then darkness.

_Flashback _

"_He hates me now. I know it!" Hinata said between her sobs. Tears ran down her face onto his shoulder as she cried over the one person she had been trying to impress for so long. Now he was angry with her for a reason unknown to her. _

"_Now, now don't be ridiculous he would do anything for you" Shinji responded in a calm almost treacherous voice. _

"_You- you really think so?"_

_End flashback_

That's all she remembered. That's when the darkness came. The thing she didn't know was what he said afterwards.

_Flashback_

_He knocked her out but a hard blow. She fell to the ground immediately. He didn't even bother to catch her, he just let her fall. He smirked._

"_Let's hope so because I need him to come after you so I can get my money." _

_He picked her up and left before anyone could even notice she was even missing._

_End flashback_

She didn't know it was Naruto they were after. She didn't know why she was the one they chose to draw him in. She only knew they needed someone and she was what would bring that person in.

'How could I be so stupid and let my guard down? I knew he was bad news but I let my guard down and let my emotions take over. Some ninja I am. Letting my emotions take control of me like that. And now I'm… scared. Scared I'm going to die here.

But they said they need me. Why though?

Why would they need…_ me_?

I'm so confused…'

She sat there wondering about this plan of their's. What did they need who were they trying to lure in. who were these awful people.

It seemed like hundreds of questions popped into her head. She came up with a conclusion.

The only thing she could do right now was find out what it was these people were up to by listening to them. Once she knew though she couldn't do anything was the only down side to the plan.

She didn't care though. Once she was out she would tell Naruto what they were after and who they were working for. Then they could bring this whole operation down.

That was what would keep her going.

That and to be able to see Naruto again.

Suddenly the door opened and a bright light appeared making it so she had to look away.

'No go away.'

It was Shinji who walked in. He had a tray with him. He walked up to her and dropped it. She couldn't make out what was on the plate but by the way it smelled she knew it was appetizing.

"Eat, we need you to stay alive now."

She turned her head away from him.

"Fine be that way" he turned around and began to walk back to the door. "When you're starving though you will eat it. Whether you want to or not. You'll need to eat eventually."

She glared at him as he walked out the door. It shut with a loud thud sound. She starred at it for a few more minutes. She looked down at where he had most likely dropped her food. She could smell it. It smelled awful, almost made her want to gag.

"Go to hell." She whispered as she picked up the food and through it across the cell.

…………

Naruto awoke before the sun was even up yet. It had to be four in the morning if not a little earlier. He looked across the fire pit where Kiba was asleep. He then looked over to where he saw Shino leaning against a tree, asleep as well.

He sighed. He got up and got ready to leave. They were slowing him down. He could go looking for her right now. He started walking away from the campsite.

He felt his arm get pulled back. He turned around to be face to face with Kiba. He didn't look to happy.

"Where do you think your going?!" Kiba said through grinding teeth.

Naruto chuckled. "Some timing you got there."

"Having sensitive ears helps."

They both just starred at each other.

"We should be out there looking for her." naruto suddenly snapped at Kiba. "Not sitting here resting."

"Naruto it's your fault that she's missing in the first place. I don't know what happened that day and why she wasn't with you but there had to be a pretty good reason for her to just leave from a day of just bring with you."

"We got in a fight ok! I didn't mean to yell at her. I stormed off. I didn't mean to hurt her.

You think I don't know this whole thing is my fault. I just want her back." naruto said quietly and Kiba could see that he was probably on the verge of tears.

"I know she's gone because of me. I wish I could have stopped the person from taking her. I wish I could have saved her. I wish that I could restart that day and do it right. I can't even freaking sleep! All I dreamt about was her." Naruto said everything as if he were just talking to himself and like Kiba wasn't even there. He really was beating himself up about the whole thing. He just wanted her to be back.

"You're not the only one who cares about Hinata, Kiba. She means a lot to me too."

It finally hit Kiba. Naruto really _really_ cared about her. More than what Kiba thought. Everything he told Hinata about him forgetting about her, possibly just stop realizing her existence was him being was to protective and thinking way to much about it all.

Hinata saw the real Naruto though. This one, who was her friend and wanted her to be happy, and from the way Naruto talked about her maybe she was a little more to him than just a good friend.

Wow did Kiba feel like an ass…

……………..

Hinata sat in the cell with various thoughts running through her head. The main one was, 'when will they get here a save me already!'

She knew it would take them time to find her. But she was still hoping that by some miracle that they would find her within the next two days.

She knew that was unlikely.

She sat in her cell wondering these thoughts.

Another thing she wanted to know was when they were going to come in again. She had to of been in there for at least a few hours since Shinji had come in meaning they should be coming in soon. That's what she thought at least.

Her thoughts were correct. The door suddenly opened and she could here men's voices talking. She tried to listen.

"Boss can be such an ass! I mean all he cares about is getting his money from that organization. No touching the girl it may affect the mission and then I get no money. What about us do we get anything from this!" the man sounded angry. That wasn't good.

"Who cares what boss says. We can still slap her around a bit."

She heard footsteps coming and soon a man's face was in front of hers. His hand collided with her cheek.

It hurt like hell. They all laughed at her in her pain. She couldn't believe these people.

"You are the treasure to bring him here! You know that! Boss needs him so he can get his money and then once we have him boss will give you to us." She heard snickering in the back.

He brought his mouth next to her ear. "And we can have lots of fun together." He licked her cheek making her shiver. She tried pulling her face away but he grabbed it to make her look at him. She could feel tears in her eyes about to fall. The laughs made her angry.

"You're awfully pretty. Good for us, sucks for you. Can't wait till her gets here. Then I'll have you first. I'm going to make you scream, make you suffer." He threw her to the side and laughed.

"See you later baby face." she heard him laugh as he left and closed the door.

It was a different man from the one from yesterday. This one was smaller than the guy from yesterday. He had a scarier voice to.

She sat there in the dark afraid. Not for her life but what they were going to do to her once they had what they needed.

It was all torture. This place was like nothing she had encountered before. She had been in situations where she feared her life. She had been taken captive a few times to. But those times she had her team to back her up or near by.

Those times was scarred but not like this.

To have a huge man stare you down, beat you, and tell you things you don't want to even think about, when you are absolutely defenseless was scary.

The other times it seemed she could do something to save herself. Here though she couldn't do anything but sit in her little cell.

She wasn't sure how long it would take them to save her, or if they even would. She wasn't sure if she would make it out of here alive.

One thing seemed certain though, she would be a different person if she made it out.

……………………

Finally they started moving. It was early and the day was young. Naruto had high hopes that they would make some serious progress today.

However they didn't even know where to look, or where to start.

They didn't know who took her, where they went, why they took her, or how to find her.

They had no leads and no suspects really to go on. No one saw anything when she was taken leaving it so they just had to look and hopefully something would show up.

"I can't smell her anywhere near here." Kiba said.

"My bugs searched. She's not here."

"damn." Naruto cursed.

"we just need to start with the forest and maybe we'll find her somewhere here." Shino said calmly.

"The forest is huge Shino! It will take forever to find her." naruto shouted.

"Giving up so soon Naruto. What happened to you'll do anything to find her?" Kiba asked. He looked over at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled back.

"Right! I'll start searching!" and with that Naruto had gone on ahead to look under everything, behind anything, and above just in case.

Kiba and Shino did the same in other areas. They stopped when it was dark out and began to rest.

No one spoke that night. And even though it seemed like they got nothing done they had eliminated those sections of the forest of which they searched.

They only hoped the person didn't take her to another village.

But they were all pretty sure that they were somewhere in this forest that didn't seem to end. And they would find her whatever the cost.

Naruto sat there against a tree looking at the stars.

'One day down of searching. Tomorrows a new day.'

**thats all for now **

**review please to tell me what you thought!**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	9. Day 3 of searching

It had been the third day of searching. Naruto awoke to the sun just barely coming up, and shining through the trees. He immediately jumped up and started getting ready for the next long day of searching. He looked over at Shino and Kiba who were just waking up to this new day.

The day before Kiba had thought he found a scent. He lost it quick though. It was gone before they could even get an idea of where to go. After that however they stayed in that area in hopes that maybe they could find something else that would help them. They didn't. they moved on from there after searching for a full day.

The day before then was pointless it seemed. They searched and got know where. Naruto was getting annoyed. Three days of searching though wasn't very long, but he still felt like he should have found her already.

Naruto got his bag that he used as a pillow and put it on his back. Kiba looked over and smiled at Naruto.

"Ready for today Naruto, it's going to be a long day." Kiba told Naruto. He smiled a bit and waiting for Naruto's answer to come.

Naruto smiled at Kiba and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh ya, I will defiantly find Hinata! I will even go down while saving her if I have to, I'll save her."

Kiba smiled and nodded at Naruto. Shino stood up and walked over to the two.

"Let's begin."

Naruto jumped up to the tree above and started searching everything that could be searched. The trees were tall and they never seemed to end. He looked in each and every tree. He never had the slightest thought that this was too much work. He never thought this wasn't worth it. All he thought was…

'Don't worry Hinata. I never go back on my word!'

……………………………….

Hinata awoke to darkness once again. She was still hoping it was all just a dream. Hoping that today would be the day she was gone. But hoping didn't make things reality unless you did something about the issue. In this case however there was nothing she could do. She sat up and stared into the darkness waiting, waiting for someone to come through that door and beat her or hurt her in some way or form. She was ready for whoever came through that door today. She was going to teach herself to deal with the pain.

She gathered her thoughts together of what she knew so far about their plot.

'They need someone to come and save me. They need me as the bait. They are going to capture him and sell him to some organization.

The question is what organization? Who was it they need?'

The door opened and laughter was immediately heard. Once again they stood at the door like idiots and talked about their boss and the kid that needed to come and be captured.

"This kid better come soon. I want her all to myself. And boss is getting very bitchy that that kid isn't here yet."

"He wants his money. He wants this all to be done and over. As for the girl today I get to have her. You can have her another day."

A couple guys groaned in annoyance but whoever talked didn't care. He came in and closed the door behind.

He gave Hinata a smile that made her shiver. Hinata stayed calm she stared the guy down which made him frown and take a step closer.

"Hey now I just want to have some fun."

"Back off" Hinata said through gritting teeth. The guy eyed her.

"Feisty" he said then smiled again. He came closer. She expected him to grab her face and shake her. She expected him to slap her, kick her something that would cause serious pain, but what he did puzzled her.

He sat in front of her and just looked at her and smiled. She was confused.

"What are you doing?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"Staring" he said simply. She looked around the dark room and then back at him. She eyed him. Something wasn't right here. He should be beating her. Why was he just watching her? It was so dark he probably couldn't even see her very well, why just sit there. Why was he not doing anything? He wanted something. But what! She wanted to get his attention to show his she was annoyed beyond belief. Something that would catch his attention instantly. What did she do, she spit in his face. Shockingly the saliva reached his face. At first she was scared he would hit her or yell. But then she calmed down at stared him down and made sure he knew she want scared of him. Or at least she wanted him to think that.

He closed his and wiped it off and smiled.

"That was a risky move. It wasn't very nice. How do you know I won't beat you or get mad?" he questioned as he looked at her.

She eyed him. "You don't scare me. And that staring is annoying."

He laughed at her, something she was used to by now, and they all always laughed at her.

"Sure I do, you're just trying to be brave, really though you're terrified and wondering why I'm just sitting here with you." That's all he said for a while.

After around ten minutes of silence of just staring at each other he spoke to her again.

"It sucks in here don't you think? I would want out. I wouldn't want someone to get stuck in our trap either. I wouldn't want someone I love to get stuck in a place like this. Would you… Hinata? I mean I think I would feel guilty that it was my entire fault they got trapped. All to save me. Would you feel that way Hinata?"

She didn't want to talk. She stayed quiet.

"Ok you don't have to talk to me but I think you should just think about what I said. Maybe it will help you with whatever it is your wondering."

He stood up and walked out of the room. She watched him the whole way. She watched him open the door and the bright light enters and then has it close and have nothing but darkness to stare at once again.

'What did he mean it may help me? What part? He's just a crazy nut-job. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He said nothing of importance that entire time.'

That's the conclusion she came to. That he was crazy. But … was he? Was he really crazy? His questions, he seemed to know a lot about her. He called her by her name to unlike the others. He knew something about the person who was coming.

_Flashback_

_I wouldn't want someone I love to get stuck in a place like this. Would you… Hinata? I mean I think I would feel guilty that it was my entire fault they got trapped. All to save me. Would you feel that way Hinata?"_

_End flashback_

What did he know about the person coming? Was it someone of importance to her? Either way she wanted him to come back now that she thought about his words. She had questions for him. Hopefully she would get a second meeting with him.

She thought she was ready for whoever was coming in that door, but that, she wasn't expecting that.

Another man came in the room not to long after. The bright light always got to her. The man was the one that tricked her.

"Hello Hinata. I have food for you. I have seen that you haven't been eating enough so I brought you extra. Today Tai made it for you. It actually looks and smells good. I wish I could eat it, but he insisted you have it.

"What he do to it, poison it?" Hinata said bitterly.

"Hinata, Hinata Tai is the best man in my crew. He is too good for his own good but he is very good at planning and strategy. He said you looked a bit pale today. He made you a good lunch. You should eat it, we need you well." Shinji finished saying.

"Tai? The man who was in here today? And you only need me well so that when whoever comes and saves me comes you have a bargaining tool. I know you're up to something Shinji, I know he is very important to whatever it is your setting up, I know I'm the bait to get him here. Who is he?" Hinata asked. Her voice was so cold and cruel now. She sounded… evil almost. She eyed him. He laughed.

"Smart girl, you listen well. But who I need is not important to you. You just need to stay in decent health because if you're not he'll get mad and when he's mad, he's extremely dangerous."

"I heard all that from you before. The first day I was here you said something about his anger and something about me not getting killed. Your and idiot Shinji, I know exactly who is coming to save me. What if it's not who you want?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you're the idiot. You think I don't know all that you do. I know who's coming to save you. That's who I want." Shinji thought about what he just said and laughed. "Maybe I gave you the answer you wanted after all."

Hinata laughed at him and shook her heard. "Idiot. You gave me what I wanted. Now I just need to narrow it down from the three."

Shinji dropped the plate and laughed again.

"Like I said smart girl. But once he's here your dead."

Hinata laughed as he left and looked at her food. She decided to eat it since it did smell good, and taste good. Now she really wanted to see this guy again. He was the nice one. He made good food to.

Now what Shinji said. The people she assumed that were looked for her were Naruto, Kiba and Shino. They wanted one of them. All of them could be used for something very useful.

Naruto had amazing power and strength, where he got it from Hinata still had no idea. Kiba had an amazing nose. Maybe the organization needed him to find something or someone. And Shino, well maybe they wanted his bloodline trait. It was very useful.

She thought about it so much, and with a full stomach she fell asleep.

……………………..

Naruto looked around. Third day. Still he was no closer to her from when he started. The sun was setting and he knew Shino would say they needed to rest up. He knew that Shino would say they would be of no use if they weren't at their best. But Naruto didn't care. He would search day and night for the rest of his life if he had to. She meant more to him then he had realized. Soon the sun was gone. Sure enough Shino called them in for the day and they soon fell asleep. Except Naruto that is, he stayed up watching the moon. It reminded him of her eyes.

'Hinata…'

………………………


	10. 5th day of searching

**Chapter 10 up! **

* * *

It was now the 5th day of searching. Almost a week now and still it seemed like everything they had done did nothing for them. Naruto was getting frustrated. It was midday, probably around twelve. He sat down on a tree branch and took some of the food he had in his bag out to eat. He looked up at the sky as he took a bite of an apple.

'This is taking too long.'

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked down to see Kiba stranding there. His hands were crossed and he looked displeased.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked away from Kiba back at the sky.

"Eating."

Kiba shook his head.

"We need to keep searching." Kiba yelled up.

"No offence Kiba but I have covered twice as much land as you and Shino today. I think I can have a quick break and eat something."

"Naruto taking breaks is not an option right now. We need to find Hinata."

"I know Kiba."

"Do you not want to find her!"

"Kiba stop being an ass. As Shino would say 'We are no good if we have no energy.' I need to eat something. I woke up earlier than you and Shino today. I didn't eat breakfast because I started earlier. I need something to eat."

Naruto looked back down but Kiba was not there. He shrugged it off and took another bite.

"You ass!" Kiba yelled at him.

Naruto nearly fell off from the branch. He looked at Kiba who was now directly in front of from him.

"Me? I have been working my ass off to find her Kiba! I just need a 5 minute break. I'll start again once I'm done eating, I swear."

Kiba growled.

Naruto was getting mad now. He glared at Kiba and through his apple to the floor.

"Kiba you act as if you're the only one who wants to save her!" Naruto Shouted loudly at him.

"That's because sometimes it seems like I am!"

"Well you're not! I have been looking everywhere for her. I will find her no matter what. Hinata is one person in this world I know will never judge me. She is one person who has never yelled at me for anything no matter what. She is the one person who has been good to me for me. And she's been like that since day one. She doesn't care what I have in me. She cares… for me."

Kiba went silent.

"I wake up every morning telling myself that this wouldn't have even happened if I didn't lose my temper. I tell myself everyday that this is my entire fault. Now I tell myself it's my responsibility to find her. I couldn't sleep last night and I started looked at four AM. I see her face when I close my eyes. Her words haunt my dreams. The look on her face, the one she gave me before I stormed off. That face makes me feel so guilty. I don't need you bagging on me to work harder Kiba."

Kiba just stared at Naruto and then smiled. Naruto was now confused. Why was he smiling.

"When Hinata told me you wanted to spend the day with her I told her not to. I thought it was a bad idea because I thought you would do something to hurt her, you know break her heart. Well you did, but now…" Kiba stopped to laugh.

"Now I see the truth. Now I see what she was talking about."

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smiled at him. "You got something special Naruto. She's one hell of a girl Naruto. Don't lose her. Don't hurt her. Keep her safe once we find her. Promise me all that."

"Kiba what are you talking about?"

Kiba laughed a jumped down from the tree. "You are so clueless. But Just Promise me Naruto."

Naruto looked down then followed. "Of course."

"Good. Now keep searching." And before Naruto could ask him one more time what he was talking about Kiba had left to continue to search.

Naruto was so confused what was Kiba talking about?

Kiba smiled as he continued to search and Hinata's voice rang through his head. The words she told Him.

_Flashback_

_He cares about me whether you see that or not. And yes I like him I have for a while but we are just friends_

_End flashback_

'Oh Hinata how wrong was I. Yes, he's completely clueless but boy does he care for you. Just friends HA! Not for long. He may not know it yet but he really truly … Loves you.'

…………………………

Hinata sat in her little cell. No one had come in yet. She knew someone would soon though. The words Kiba, Shino and Naruto rang in her head over and over again. The last conversations she had with everyone of then would replay over and over.

_Flashback Kiba_

_"I don't think you should start liking him too much. I mean how do you know he won't like hurt you?"_

_"Kiba __me__ and N-Naruto aren't even well like that. He just wants to catch up since he's been gone."_

_"Ya ya ya but I know you like him. Don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying. He isn't really… well he doesn't get it, he's clueless. Don't fall for him. Go for someone else."_

_"Kiba what do you know? Naruto wouldn't hurt me if that's what you're getting at."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Yes I do!" she shouted at him. He looked at her with shock and confusion. "I do know that Kiba. He cares about me whether you see that or not. And yes I like him I have for a while but we are just friends. Are you… jealous?"_

_"No!! I care about you Hinata too. I mean I've known you forever and I care for you like a younger sister I guess. I don't know I just don't think he's the right guy ok. And I don't think you should go hang out with him in two days"_

_"Who told you about that?"_

_"I hear things… and I think you should do something else besides hang out with him."_

_"No offence Kiba but that's not your decision. I do have a mind of my own and I like him. He's sweet and friendly and cares about me. And even if we are just friends for the rest of our lives__ I'm ok with that" she said in a bit of a raised voice clearly upset by Kiba._

_"If you don't mind I have to go now. I'm not in the mood to talk anymore." Hinata then walked away quickly before Kiba could stop her._

_End Kiba flashback_

'Man did Kiba make me mad. I should have slapped him. Then again I wasn't like that then. I was so nice. Am I still nice? Am I still the shy and quiet girl. Or am I more like Ino and Sakura and Tenten. Am I worst then them? How much have I changed since I've been in here?'

Hinata never did really get mad at Kiba ever in her life except that one time. Now she regretted getting mad at him.

It was only the day before that she had talked to Shino.

_Shino flashback_

_"Hinata" She turned to look at the mysterious man and smiled. __"Hello Shino."_

_"I want to talk to you about Naruto."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I just want you to know don't listen to what anyone says about him. He's a good kid."_

_She looked at him so confused. "__Um__… ok."_

_"__That's__ all."_

_"__Um__ ok bye Shino."_

_He didn't say bye back. _

_'That was weird.'_

_End flashback_

Now it Kind of made scene. Shino and Kiba probably talked about it. Shino most likely knew what Kiba thought about Naruto and was warning her ahead of time.

Then there was Naruto. She didn't like thinking about that.

But was he talking about?

_Am I ok? I just had a talk with one of your friends and he told me everything. I'm a monster am I? So a guess you know then right? Well I'm sorry I can't change who I am! You can think what you like Hinata but I thought… I thought you were different and wouldn't judge me! I guess I was wrong though_

But what was he talking about when he said all that?

The door opened and a bright light came in.

'Great.'

"Hello!" his voice was deep. She didn't like it one bit. She watched him walk in. he walked over to her and played with her hair and touched her face. It was creeping her out. She remained calm. She let him touch her arm her face her hair but once they hit her stomach and began to slowly go upwards she took her feet and kicked him in the face.

"Ah! My nose you bitch."

"Don't touch. That's off limits." The man stared at her then punched her in the head. She fell over.

She laughed "that hurt" she said.

"You're a bitch" he then stormed out of the room.

Hinata just laughed again. "Didn't use to be."

The rest of the day Hinata just sat there quietly staring at the black wall, replaying those three thoughts over and over again.

* * *

**how was it? **

**lots of flashbacks i know but i didnt no what else to do. lol**

**the next chapter will be different though**

**Favorite and Review!**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	11. 1 week poeple back home

**this took me forever and i am SO sorry! SO MUCH STUFF WAS GOIN ON! and i finally got a chance to sit down and finish this chapter! i hope you guys enjoy and i hope you guys continue to read! Thanx**

_**TSUNADE**_

It was now one week. One week had gone by and Hinata was still missing. Tsunade looked out her window from her tower and looked upon her village. She pretended like it was just another mission she sent some shinobi on, but the truth was it wasn't just some shinobi. She had seen each one of the young shinobi grow in strength and maturity, especially Naruto. She couldn't help but worry if they were all ok. She wanted them to return safe and unharmed. At the same time though she knew that they were shinobi and risked their lives every time they went on a mission, and every time she couldn't help but worry. She also knew that they weren't kids like when she first saw them. Now they were older, they were some of the strongest Shinobi she had seen in a long time.

The door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade I have some paper work for you." She said politely with a smile on her face. Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'll get to it." She turned and began her duty as Hokage. She paused for a moment and looked out the window once more.

'Naruto Hurry up and get back here in the village.'

_**SAKURA**_

Sakura walked down the road and looked in each little store window and at every little cart. She couldn't help but worry also. Naruto was very close to her now, and he being gone this long made her worry. She had things to keep her busy of course especially with the hospital. Her worst fear was seeing Naruto injured, bleeding everywhere and she would have to be the one to make sure he lived, to make sure he didn't die.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see her good friend Ino.

"Hey Ino." She said sweetly. Ino ran up to her and walked beside her. It was very strange, the silence was killing Ino.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't spoken in minutes!" Ino finally exploded. Sakura stopped and looked over at Ino and looked down with sad eyes.

"Naruto isn't back yet, I'm worried."

Ino looked at her shocked. "That's it! I thought someone died!"

Ino looked over at Sakura once again and realized she really was upset. It made her sad and angry all at once.

"Sakura if you like Naruto so much you should just say so! You act likes you're married to him. News flash you're NOT. And if you like him so much then you should have taken the chance with him when he liked you!" Ino yelled a bit upset.

It threw Sakura off guard completely.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Naruto like that Ino!" Sakura shouted back at her.

"Well you sure make it seem that way!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura was now flustered and stormed off.

Once Ino was out of site and could not be seen Sakura relaxed. She looked back and huffed. She relaxed next to a tree letting everything that just happen soak in. Ino just said that she, Sakura, liked Naruto.

No way not him. She loved Sasuke. She just cared for Naruto. She just liked it when he was there. She just liked the fact that she had someone there for her always.



He was always there. He was but she always pushed him away.

Did she like Naruto like that now? It didn't matter if she did, he liked, no loved Hinata now. But she could have had him if she wanted. When there were younger he liked her so much, and she just broke his heart.

What happens now when Hinata needs him? Will he be with her always now, will he be hers? Of course he will. Hinata's loved him always, she deserved Naruto.

Still she couldn't help but think what if. What if she was with Naruto? She always had him there, and now, lately he had always been with Hinata.

She lost him, he wasn't hers to have. She knew Sasuke was just a fantasy. He would have come back if he wanted.

But still, that dream of him returning and wanted her to be his was still there. It always will be.

She thought this for hours until the sun set. Her conclusion, she didn't like Naruto, she just liked him being there for her since Sasuke never would be.

Before she knew it the stars were up and she was staring at them. They were so beautiful. They shined so bright, each and every one. She never shined when she was younger, when it mattered to her the most. When she wanted to show Sasuke she was more than just a silly girl with a crush.

Now though if she could show him how much she had grown, how much she changed she wondered if he would change his mind.

Maybe Sasuke would come home; maybe he will fall in love with her. It was only a dream, but Hinata's dream came true, she finally won Naruto, she waited for his return.

It was her turn to wait.

_**NEJI**_

Neji awoke bright and early as usual. Tenten was already down stairs waiting for him so they could do their daily training. He had been doing very badly lately. He knew Tenten was worried about him, he knew Hiashi was worried about him; he knew Lee and Gai Sensei were worried as well. But he couldn't bring himself to give Tenten a run for her money. He couldn't bring himself to say good morning to his father's brother in the mornings. He couldn't train with Lee anymore, and he couldn't handle Gai asking him if he was Ok every freaking time he saw him.

Were they all clueless, did they not know his cousin was missing? Did they not care? Were they all that clueless?

He walked down stairs to see Tenten. However she didn't have anything with her, only a smile.

"Took you long enough." She told him.

"Where are your things? We must train." Neji said while walking past her to the training grounds.

"No not today." She said with a smile. She was bugging him. And she was doing it on purpose. He turned to look at her. She was still smiling.

"Come on Neji you really think I can't tell there's something wrong with you? We train every day, I think lately it's less wanting to train with me and more wanting to forget about everything and everyone."

He looked to the floor and then at her. She walked over and grabbed his hand and looked at his handsome face. He felt his heart skip a beat but stayed calm.

"Neji you need a day of relaxation. Today it's going to be just me and you. You can talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I'm sure it has something to do with Hinata right?"



He only nodded slightly and then was met by a big hug. It took him by surprise.

"Come on Neji me and you for the day. We can hang out and take your mind off things." She released him and he couldn't say no to her big brown eyes.

He sighed and she smiled knowing she had won. That was a battle she always would be able to win.

She took him to breakfast and then to all the stores she wanted to go to. After the stores Neji couldn't take anymore and Tenten knew it so she took him to his favorite restaurant and tried to stay quiet for him.

He began to relax while he sipped his tea. Finally he spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Hinata has been gone for a week. It sounds odd saying it but I miss her company. At night she would come in and talk to me sometimes. She always tried to talk to me. I was always looking out for her asking her where she was going, with whom, and why. I guess it wasn't enough."

Tenten was taken aback by Neji's sudden interest to talk, but she pulled herself together and smiled at him.

"It's not odd Neji, she's your cousin and over the years you two have gotten really close. She'll be back don't you worry. Naruto is on the mission, and you know Naruto."

Those words made Neji feel much better. He did know Naruto. Naruto never gave up, and even when you think he's down he's right back up ready to fight. He knew from experience.

He took another sip of his tea then set his cup down and smiled. It was small but noticeable.

"Thank you Tenten. You're a good person."

Tenten just stared at him. All she said was she'll be back. But maybe that's all Neji needed lately, was someone to talk to. To tell him everything was going to be Ok and Hinata would be back soon.

The day drifted away and soon night came along. The two sat on top of the Hyuga house. Neji leaned back using his arms for support and Tenten sat Indian style. She went to go into the position as Neji when she touched his hand. She quickly brought it back then placed her hand back down. Neji moved his hand closer and she noticed. She put it a little closer as well till the very end of their finger tips touched.

It wasn't much but it made Tenten and Neji both feel like this was all they needed right now, all they needed was each other.

Hinata told him he liked her before he even knew. She told them they were cute together and he would get mad. She told him she noticed him going easy on her during training so she wouldn't get hurt. He would say nothing. She told him to ask her out, he said the time wasn't right. She told him the funny feeling that he should get when he's around her. He didn't believe it.

Now he realized what that funny feeling was. She was right, about everything.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata stared at the door waiting, waiting for a man to walk in and do something to hurt her. She stared at it. She was getting sick of this. Time was lost, days didn't matter. The only reason she knew it was the day was because someone would come in during the day and only during the days.

She waited until finally the door opened and with it a bright light. We closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Tai sat before her. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked agitatedly.

He just looked at her and smiled. "Going to talk to me today! I am thrilled." He said in his weird voice.



"I hear you're the nicest person on Shinji's team. Is this true? Why would you work for someone like him?" she asked all at once, barely separating the sentences.

"Slow down now Hinata. Yes I am the nicest, I work here because it was the only place to go after my parents were killed and he is my oldest brother. I guess that answers the second question as well." He just watched her for her reaction. She just stared.

"Why did you say what you said last time? Why did you mention someone I love? Who is it they are after?" she asked more calm and relaxed, feeling more comfortable with him now.

"Because the person they are after is the person you love is it not? And I believe he loves you back and that is the reason he is coming to save you and my brother needs him so he can sell him to the Akatsuki."

"What!" Hinata shouted. "Naruto! There're after Naruto! I won't let you…" she was cut off by his hand being placed over her mouth.

"Will you calm down? I am going to get you out of here."

**Thats it ill hav the next chapter up soon ((i hope!xD))**

**Favorite and Review tell me wat you thought**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	12. Chapter 12

**so srry people for the long update! i was having issues on what i should write but now i have the whole story planned out in mii head so i hope i can get some time in and rite! **

**ok so it's been around 18-19 days since the 1st chapter if ur wondering (well i hope thats rite at least lol)**

**THE END IS ALMOST HERE!  
haha well maybe i should have a few more chapters **

**anyways ENJOY CHAPTER 12!**

Hinata's eyes grew big and a smile almost spread across her face. She stopped herself, realizing this all seemed to good to be true. She eyed him and laughed.

"How am I supposed to trust you? I've been here for a week now and I must say it's been a living hell. And how do you plan on breaking me out of here anyways?"

"You just have to trust me. I know you thinking 'there's no way I will trust you', but I really want to help you. Please let me help. I can get you out of here today if you cooperate and nothing goes wrong. I've been planning this since the last time I saw you. I can get you out of here. You can warn Naruto about my brother's plan."

Hinata felt like jumping up and down, maybe even sing. She was so happy that this was happening, but at the same time she kept in mind that this could all be a trap.

She was willing to take the risk. He smiled knowing she was going to trust him. He took out some keys and slid the key into the key hole and listened to it unlock. He took the chains off and threw them to the side; he then did the same with her feet. She took her soft, yet now rough hands and rubbed her tender spots, whether they were bruises or scares, gently.

She looked up at Tai and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you" was the only thing she could manage to say.

He smiled and led her to the door where she was finally able to see what things looked like. It was exactly what she thought it would look like, on old dirty place with lots of hallways and looked a lot like a cave.

Hinata was so confused. Where was everyone? They place seemed deserted.

"Where is everyone Tai?" she said in a whisper.

"They spotted Naruto and his team. They sent me here to retrieve you so we could do a swap, Naruto for you. But I'm taking you to Naruto, not my brother."

"Why would you risk yourself like that for me? You don't even know me?" Hinata said almost angry.

He turned to face her. "Because all my life I have been letting my older brother push me around. I'm done with his orders and his ways. I want to start a new life. I want to do something right in my life before I die."

He turned back around and began walking again. Hinata just watched him walk ahead then ran to catch up to him.

Even though it seemed empty she could hear footsteps lurking around, waiting for their moment to find one thing out of place or suspicious. Luckily Hinata was with Tai, someone who knew his way around.

Tai suddenly stopped. Hinata stopped with him waiting for him to move again. He didn't move he slowly began moving back, Hinata did the same. He leaned himself against the wall trying to blend in with the shadows that would benefit them. Hinata stood completely still and held her breath.

Loud hard footsteps got closer as Tai and Hinata leaned there against the wall. Tai quickly got out his shuriken and Hinata activated her byakugan. They waited patiently for the enemy. Hinata could feel her heart racing, ready to explode. The enemy was getting close, to close. He was right around the corner. Tai was taking too long, she had to do something, and she had to do it now.

Without warning she jumped the corner and before the man, incredibly large man, could do anything Hinata hit him with a fatal blow to the stomach. The man went flying backwards and slammed against the wall farther back. The man stayed there motionless, Hinata didn't let her guard down until she saw his body slump over and collapse to the floor.



She relaxed then and looked over at Tai who was clearly shocked. He looked at her and she could almost see anger in his face. She turned her head when she heard other footstep coming quickly towards the two. She stared down at the man that she assumed to be dead. Shadows rose on the walls where he lay. A firm hand grabbed her bruised arm and began to pull her away from the scene.

"We have to go. They heard. If we don't get out they will kill us both." He said this in a stern voice. She nodded and he began to run down the never ending hallways, she followed close behind.

She followed him closely afraid that if she got lost she would get stuck in this place, never to see Naruto again. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was getting out of this place.

He stopped and leaned against the wall; Hinata did the same and blended in with the shadows. Around five men came running by. Tai made sure they were gone before continuing. Finally they made it to the stairs. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Once we get up these stairs there will be a door. That leads to the outside. When we get out you follow me and you don't stop sunning until I do. You don't fall behind and you don't stop for anything, and I mean anything. When I stop is when you can. That is when we will be safe. From there I'll tell you my plan on how I'm going to get you to Naruto." He told her in above a whisper.

She nodded and he turned and ran up the stairs. The stairs seemed to never end and he legs were hurting, her head throbbing. She didn't stop though. She had one motivation and nothing was going to stop her from getting away from this hell.

She could see the door, faint in the distance, it seemed so close yet so very far. The door was what separated her from this hell and her freedom. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Tai opened the door to reveal the dark cold night. The cool breeze awakened her, feeling like tiny needles piecing her skin. Her hair on her arms stood up and she froze for a few moments.

'Fresh air. It feels so good!' she thought as she breathed in the cold night air. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them Tai was already far ahead. She quickly bolted it to where he was. She nearly forgot she wasn't safe quite yet.

She followed him for what seemed like hours, when really it wasn't more than 15-20 minutes. Even then though her legs felt like Jello and her heart was about to pop out of her chest. She didn't dare stop though.

Finally he stopped running and she collapsed to the ground exhausted. He looked down at her and smiled a friendly smile. She smiled back, something she hadn't done in a while.

"We're safe for now. We are far enough away where we'll be good for a day or so. There is a small steam not too far from those trees in front of us. You can clean off there is you like or wait till morning. I'll have breakfast ready for us tomorrow." He told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She would clean off in the morning. Right now she was tired and for once in what seemed like forever she got to sleep feeling safe.

………

Naruto sat around a warm fire. Kiba and Shino were sleeping. He stared into the fire and imagined Hinata's smiling face. He smiled at the thought. He jerked his head when he thought he heard the bushes move. When a rabbit came hopping out he relaxed again and continued to look into the fire.

Something was different now, he could feel it. They were close. She was close. He knew she was. Tomorrow was the day, he had been telling himself that for the last week but this time he knew. This wasn't just himself trying to be optimistic. He knew tomorrow was the day. He was going to find her. He could feel it.

**very short chapter but the next one will be longer i promise!**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	13. Chapter 13

**this chapter took me forever! lol**

**ok so i hope its alright im not sure how it turned out and i'm pretty sure there will be grammer mistakes and such but im just glad i got the story up now so ya**

**im srry if its confusing or anything else lol**

**um ya enjoy**

Hinata awoke by the bright sun which she had missed so much while in the cellar. She stood up slowly since she felt weak and exhausted from the night before. Once up she began to walk over to the spring Tai had told her about. She wanted to clean herself off so bad. It was closer than she expected and as she stared at the water she could tell it was going to be cold. Not just cold but freezing. She kneeled down and washed her dirty, somewhat bloody hands. After that she scooped some water up and splashed it in her face. The rush of the freezing cold water instantly woke her up.

She did it a few more times when she heard someone coming up from behind her. She quickly turned ready to fight. It was only Tai and he was holding some clothes. The clothes resembled his. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"I have some of my clothes here. I figured you would want to clean off completely and get some new clothes."

She eyed him and nodded. He set the clothes down and simply walked away. Hinata then began to take off her filthy attire she had been wearing. It was awkward rinsing off in a spring. It wasn't very deep and the water made her shiver. It was not the most enjoyable bath she had taken but she sucked it up. Tai's clothes were a bit gig on her but she was just glad to be in something clean.

She walked to where Tai was cooking and sat down. She watched him as he cooked some sort of meat over a nice fire. She felt at safe. She dozed off thinking of where Naruto was. They knew where he was and they would try to capture him with or without her. It worried her.

"Hinata," Tai said calmly, slightly shaking her shoulder. She blinked and looked at him. She now saw that the food was ready and she quickly began to eat without Tai even saying anything. She then looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry! I dozed off and then I saw the food and I just grabbed at it. I should have waited."

He laughed. "Honestly Hinata do you think I care? You are probably starving. Go ahead eat as much as you need. You are going to need it if you want to see Naruto today." He said with a slight smirk.

Her eyes got big and a smile bigger than anyone else's he had ever seen rose to her face. Naruto, she was going to see him again. She once again dozed off and began to laugh. Finally she was going home.

She continued to eat and fell asleep for a short amount of time while Tai prepared for their departure from the small camping ground.

……………………………………

Naruto, Kiba and Shinji all looked at each other and nodded. They all knew it. Someone was coming, and they weren't coming because they were extra people coming to help the search party. No, they were coming for a fight. One Naruto knew was going to be hell if they weren't prepared.

Kiba could smell them already. Coming closer and closer the stench of blood stained the air. These people killed for a living, Kiba could tell. They fought for the site of blood, for the site of seeing their opponent beg before their knees or on the floor in a bloody mess so they could laugh in the victims face. This people were murders because they loved the site of seeing people weaker than them. Kiba could tell.

Shino sent his bugs out already so narrow the size of the enemy down. From what he assumed there were far too many for the three of them to take on alone. Their mission was about to get a whole lot harder.

The three were ready as they stood their ground waiting to see the face of the enemy.

……………………………………



Hinata awoke to a Tai shaking her like crazy. She sat up and stared at him angrily.

"Finally come one we must leave!" Tai shouted.

"What! Why?" Hinata asked suddenly in a panic.

"They are coming. We must go find Naruto now! If we don't then they will!" Tai shouted again, he grabbed his bag and motioned for her to follow him. She did and the running began once again.

…………………………………………

Naruto Shino and Kiba and grinned and stood in the middle of an open area. They were ready for this battle. The enemy was getting closer and Naruto's heart was racing. He was pumped. He would defeat these bastards. They were right behind the trees. The first person he saw was an incredibly large man. He was bold and tan with no shirt on so you could see all his scars. He was intimidating, but it just made Naruto more excited.

The man laughed at the group of three and the rest of the people, which now almost completely surrounded them, joined in.

"You!" He shouted through laughter while pointing at Naruto. "You are the one that we need?! The one that will make us all rich is you! I can't believe a man as scrawny as you and as pathetic as you holds the Kyuubi!" the man continued to mock Naruto.

Naruto's expression changed from smug to angry.

"Don't' mess with something you can't handle." Naruto calmly stated to the man.

The man stared at Naruto. The laughter stopped and things became serious.

"I can handle someone like you!" he shouted at Naruto.

"What do you want with Naruto? And where is Hinata?" Shino suddenly stepped in to stop the useless bickering.

The man then looked at Shino and smirked. "Obviously we want this fool here for the Kyuubi. And as for the girl, well we are willing to make an exchange. We'll bring her here if you had over Naruto. Sounds fair enough."

"No deal!" Kiba shouted.

The man frowned. "You're not in a position to negotiate boy. See we have your girl. You don't get her unless we get him. If we don't get him, I'll be sure to personally slice her throat." He threatened while grinning mischievously.

"Not a chance!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba…" Naruto said quietly. Naruto hung his face down and stared at the floor. "Let them take me."

"Are you crazy Naruto!?" Kiba shouted.

Naruto chuckled. "Probably but if this is the way to get Hinata back then, I agree to your trade!" Naruto started his sentence quietly and shouted the agreement so the large man could here.

The man smiled and nodded. "Come then!" two men came forward and brought with them a bruised, beat up Hinata. She looked at him sympathetically and smiled.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

He smiled at her. "Hinata…" he whispered. Kiba then grabbed him by his shoulder. Naruto turned to look at Kiba and Kiba whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and turned back around.

………………………………………



Hinata followed Tai through the forest. She stopped suddenly. She could feel him. He was close by. She knew it.

"Tai!" She shouted. He turned and looked at her.

"Hinata we cannot stop! Naruto is in danger!"

"He's this way! Trust me! I know his chakra flow almost as well as my own! Please follow me!" she shouted at him. Tai nodded and followed her through the trees. They were almost there.

………………………….

Naruto walked forward and put his hands in the air. Three men quickly tied him down to keep him from running.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted in panic.

Naruto just smiled. His smile faded quickly however.

"Naruto!" He could here in the distance.

He looked over in the direction it came from.

'Hinata' he thought.

He could slightly see her figure and someone else's running forward. The closer they came the more Naruto began to panic and at the same time he was completely relieved. She wasn't in the hands of these men. She was free.

"Who is that!" the man demanded to know as he stared over in the same direction Naruto was staring at.

'Crap.' Naruto thought quickly. He hoped things would work out; this was not a part of the plan. Actually now the plan had completely changed. He knew the Hinata in front of him now was an imposter. Kiba warned him. He knew before though. Something about her eyes was different.

He then saw her and the other person disappear in a blink of an eye. He looked in the distance and up in the tees. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her. Where was she now?

…………………………………….

Hinata looked up at the person who had just picked her up off her feet and now laid her on a tree branch. Her eyes got big and began to form tears.

"Naruto!" she shouted as she grabbed a hold of him and hugged him.

"I knew you came to save me! I knew it." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. He was taken aback by the sudden hug. It wasn't like Hinata to just hug him with such force and say his name without a stutter. He questioned if it really was Hinata.

But he knew this one was Hinata. Her eyes were the same and when she looked at him she did it with passion and joy. And her smile was the one she would give him back home. How he missed her so much.

"Hinata," he whispered.

She released him and then the questions appeared.

She looked down and she could see Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and her? The man there was one she recognized. His name was Kan. He was cruel and she feared him. He would beat her and slap her around until he was satisfied. Sometimes it lasted for hours it seemed.

Now she was confused. How was Naruto here and there?

Shadow clone was the only thing she came up with. Now she wondered who the shadow clone was. The one she was with now or the one being taken away?

……………………………………..

"Who was that!" the man yelled again. No one could answer and an unfortunate man had to pay the price by having a kunai shoved into his stomach. The man dropped and the Kan grabbed Naruto and turned to walk away.

"Take care of them!" he shouted.

Hinata watched from above wide eyed.

'No!' she thought.

Two ninja turned and through four kunai at Kiba and Shino. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Hinata watched helplessly as she watched the kunai go right through her best friend's heads. The two fell back and turned into a cloud of smoke.

"What!" one of the men shouted in disbelief.

"Kan! They were shadow clones! The real ones are still out there!" the other shouted. Kan turned around quickly then grabbed Naruto by the shirt and shoved a Kunai through his stomach.

That scared Hinata to death and she practically stopped breathing as she watched. Luckily he too turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto what do we…" Hinata began.

"Come on follow me!" he said quickly. She took no hesitation in following his orders. She followed him until he jumped to the ground. There on the ground were Kiba, Shino another Naruto and Tai.

Hinata smiled. "You guys are all ok!" she shouted as she ran to give Kiba and Shino a hug. The Naruto who was there when Hinata arrived vanished into smoke. Shino looked over at Naruto.

"They are coming." Shino said. "We must be quick."

Naruto and Kiba nodded. Naruto bent down and offered his back to Hinata.

"Jump on, I'll carry you!" he said with one of his amazing smiles she missed so much. She blushed.

"I am fine Naruto. I can run on my own. I can handle myself." She said with a firm voice. He looked at her a little shocked by the way she stated her sentence. She was so confident it seemed. Her voice was louder and there was no stutter at all.

He smiled at her. "I know all that. But I want to do this for you." He said sweetly. She looked at him and smiled.

She gave in and got on his back.

Shino looked back and then began his motion forward. Everyone followed him from behind. The journey back was long and stressful. It was relaxing for Hinata however while she rested on Naruto's back while they ran down the somewhat of a dirt road.

No one was sure if they were being followed. They were almost home though and Hinata felt like nothing else could possibly go wrong. Everything was fine and things would go back to normal.

No one was seriously hurt and everything was ok.

She was wrong.

"DUCK!" Kiba shouted as a Kunai passed by Hinata and Naruto faces. They looked behind and two men were there. Kiba smirked. He wanted a fight.

"Let me handle the one to the left!" he shouted as he stopped ready to fight. Kiba went full speed at the guy and nailed him right in the stomach. The man stopped and bent over coughing up blood. Kiba smiled.



The guy was beaten quickly as Kiba then kneed him in the gut. A punch to the face sent the guy flying upwards and another punch to the hard ground finished him off. Kiba was disappointed. He was expecting at least a fight.

The other man on the other hand was no push over. As he looked back at the group he could see Shino trying to hold him off with his bugs. The same guy snuck up from behind Shino by coming out of the tree not to fair back. He crawled out like he was a part of the tree as he walked out slumped over. His hair hung in his face and all Kiba could see was a smile. He reached out his arm for Shino and Kiba watched as it kept extending towards Shino's throat.

"Shino behind you!" Kiba shouted. Quickly Shino spun around with a Kunai slicing the man's arm off. The Man laughed at it began to grow back.

"Nice try!" he shouted as he punched Shino, sending him backwards.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he ran to help his comrade. Before he got to Shino however he was grabbed from the floor and began to get pulled down deeper into the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. "Byakugan!" she shouted as she searched for the man behind it all.

"Found you! She shouted as she ran towards the figure. He was hidden inside a tree. She ran focusing her chakra to her hand ready for one fatal blow. As she hit the tree the man flew out of it and slammed into the tree a few feet back. Blood ran down his mouth and he looked up at Hinata and laughed.

"Such strength." Those were his final words as the tree he slammed against began to fall due to the damage Hinata had caused to it. It fell on top of him flattening him. She looked away from the bloody mess and looked over towards Naruto and Shino who were now dusting themselves off. Kiba smiled. She them looked at Tai who had remained out of the fight.

She smiled and he smiled back at her. His smile disappeared as Hinata saw him fall to his knees and then onto the ground. Her smile faded and horror was replaced with it. She stared at his back which was covered with at least ten kunai. His back was covered and fear was filled inside her. Not far behind him was the man responsible. He smiled at her. It was the man Kiba thought he killed.

"I had to get rid of the trash that betrayed us." He replied to her. Her eyes were full of tears and anger as she ran to Tai who didn't seem to be breathing.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted from behind the man. The man screamed in pain as he came flying forward. He hit the floor with a thud and didn't get up.

Shino went over to his body to make sure this time he remained dead.

Naruto ran over to Hinata. She was crying.

"Naruto we have to save him! We have to! He saved me we have to save him!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto nodded and picked him up.

"We're almost there. He may make it if we hurry!"

**ya so thats it **

**ill get the next chapter up when i can **

**im not going to say soon cuz everytime i say soon it ends up being weekds later it seems lol**

**hope u liked it dont forget to favorite, review, watever floats your boat lol**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok people chapter 14 is up!! by the end of this chapter it will be 24 days... 5 more days untill we get to were this whole story started! **

Naruto ran as fast as he could with Tai in his arms. Hinata wasn't far behind. They leaped from tree branch to tree branch. Naruto was enraged; the man who helped Hinata escape was slowly dying in his arms. If he did die he would never forgive himself. Naruto could finally see the village in view and pushed himself to get to Tsunade as fast as possible.

He rushed into her office, Tai's bloody body lying in his arms.

"Tsunade!" he shouted. She looked up and panic over came her. She stood taking Tai in her arms and quickly taking him to the emergency room without saying a single word to Naruto. Hinata ran in as Tsunade ran out. Fear was in her eyes.

Naruto wondered how many times she looked death in the face while waiting for him. He shook the thought away.

She looked out the door about to follow Tsunade but Naruto grabbed her arm. Now he noticed how truly beat up she was. Her bruised up face, her cut lip. The gashes and scars on her head, arms and legs. Her arms and legs were practically purple and blue. She had a black eye and her nosed look swollen. He felt awful.

"You need to be taken to the hospital as well." he told her in a stern voice. The old Hinata would have stopped and simply nodded. This new Hinata however wasn't going to just have someone push her around though. She was tired of being the quiet one, the shy one, the one people underestimated. She was going to be bold, tough; she wasn't going to be told what to do anymore, not by anyone.

She shook him off her arm. "No." she replied. Her eyed looked straight into his. He looked a bit shocked.

"It wasn't request or an option it's a demand." He said more strictly.

"What makes you think I need a stupid doctor? I can walk I can breathe! I am fine! Just because you feel guilty about me being taken doesn't mean you can tell me what to do so I can get better." She shouted.

Out of all the years Naruto had known her he never heard her shout. He shook it off. "Hinata you are all beat up and bruised and I want you to get better! What is wrong? Why are you acting like this? This isn't the Hinata I know! This isn't the Hinata I fell in lo…" Naruto stopped realizing what he almost said. Hinata's eyes grew.

"What were you going to say?" she asked more quietly.

"No… nothing" he said quickly. It was quiet after that. Just the two of them staring at the floor until they both raised their eyes to look at each other.

"I was worried about you." He finally said. "I do feel responsible and I swear I will kill every single one of those guys that hurt you." His voice was deadly and at the same time it was so soothing for Hinata to hear.

"I'm sorry I snapped." She said more quietly. She was barely audible. "I just… being in there made me realize that I need to change. I felt so strong and tough in there by myself. And though I hated the feeling that I changed for the worst I also, liked it. It made me feel stronger, like I wasn't the shy quiet girl everyone thinks I am."

"You don't need to be loud and bold Hinata. The reason why your a good person is because you are who are you are. You don't need to be the tough, strong mean girl; we got plenty of those around here. You're different from everyone else. I like it when you just listen, when you're quiet. It helps me relax and forget about everything wrong with me.

I like your small quiet laugh and your sweet kind smile. I like your quiet voice and your sweet innocent eyes. You're such a relaxing person Hinata. I love to be around you and when you weren't here I felt almost lost.



But if you feel like you need to change then I back you up 100 percent. Just don't change too much. And you are strong; those who don't think so are stupid."

He finished talking and she was silent. She processed everything he just said. She smiled.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked a bit embarrassed from her sudden outburst. He just smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Why of course I can!" he said smiling down at her. She blushed. Yep things were almost back to normal… almost.

Naruto took Hinata to the hospital. It ended up she had a few sprains and a broken nose. She fractured her wrist and broke a few fingers. The worst of it was the open gashes all over her body. She lied in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. The nurses said she should rest up for a week. She would be good after that.

She wanted to know how Tai was. Naruto offered to go check on his status for her. He came back in.

"Still in surgery, shouldn't be too long till he's out but they aren't sure. He lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest. They are trying to keep him stable. It could go either way right now." He told her. She nodded.

It was going to be a very long week.

Tai got out of surgery an hour and a half later. He was going to be fine and needed tons of rest. Hinata was glad. Things seemed to be pretty normal now. It was her second day in the hospital. Naruto swore he would stay their till she could leave. She told him there was no need but he ignored her and stayed anyways.

Kiba and Shino stopped by that day to check up on her, as well as Sakura Tenten and Ino, Neji her sister and her father, and even Tsunade came in to check on her.

Tsunade's orders were strict. No moving, no going out no anything, only rest for a week. Which she was ok with. The room was filled with flowers. One from the girls, they brought her a bouquet of sunflowers to brighten up the room, one from her team, Gerber daisies, one from her family, a mixture of different types of flowers, and about five from Naruto. He brought one each day.

Naruto had brought her first Tulips, pink and purple. They were beautiful then he bought Carnations, pink and white. Later he came with a bunch of Stargazerlilies and then stocks. The last one he brought to her was a single rose. It was purple or violet colored. She thought it was beautiful.

"They each have a meaning." He told her quietly.

She stared at them.

"They are beautiful." She told him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I've been here five days. Thanks for staying with me. I should be out soon." She said a little bit after.

He nodded. "I'll be gone for a while. I have a… mission I must take care of." She nodded.

"Ok. When will you be back?"

"When I finish. I'm not sure when that will be."

She nodded. "Ok, come back safe." He laughed.

"Of course." And they laughed together.

"Got to go I'll see you when I'm back. I promise" she nodded and he left the room.

She stared at the flowers. Each had a meaning he had told her. She wondered. She would ask Ino when Ino came to see her. That should be later today.

Naruto got what he needed and left without a word. Tsunade told him to be careful; they wanted him for Akatsuki no doubt. He knew. He just wanted the man responsible dead. He knew it would take him a few days to find the man responsible but if things turned out right then it should go according to plan.

They still wanted him, needed him and when they found him he would only go if he lost in a battle to the one in charge, the one responsible for taking her.

That was the plan, but how often do plans go exact?

………………………….

Hinata laid there for about an hour alone before Ino finally came. She wanted to know what the flowers meant. Ino smiled as she came in.

"Hey I see you got Naruto's flowers. Feeling any better?"

She nodded and smiled. "He said each one has a meaning. What are the meanings?"

Ino laughed. "I'm not sure I remember" Ino said smiling trying not to laugh at Hinata's eager face.

"Please Ino!" Hinata begged.

She laughed. "Ok, well tulips mean declaration of love." Ino smirked and Hinata was shocked. Love? Ino continued. "Carnations are a symbol of pride and beauty. Stargazer lilies are the symbol of innocence and purity. Sometimes people say it's the symbol of honor or having a strong ambition for something. Stocks are a symbol of lasting beauty. Not just beauty but lasting, always and forever.

"And then the last one a rose, well we all know what a rose stands for," Ino smiled, "Love, but let's go into details shall we? So for starters it's a long stemmed rose. That means it's a symbol that says something along the lines of 'I will always remember you' or 'I love you.'

Now it's purple which means he fell in love with you at first sight. Honestly though he said he wanted the purple because it reminded him of your eyes." Ino smiled and looked at Hinata's shocked face. So much information given to her on such short notice.

"Where is Naruto going Ino? What is his mission right now?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Ino shrugged. She wasn't sure. She never paid attention to any of his missions really.

"Don't know. I'm sure Sakura Knows though. She said she'll come in sometime this tomorrow. She's been really busy with doctor stuff. Especially making sure that Tai gets well. Looks like if he doesn't wake up soon he will drift into a coma. They don't know what happened to him. He was fine and now they say they don't know if he'll wake up." Ino got quiet suddenly after that.

"Was it worth it?" Ino then said after a long silent five minutes.

"Was what worth it?" Hinata asked her.

"Waiting… for Naruto. He loves you now you know. No denying that, and back when I said he wasn't worth it, well clearly it was. But, how could you wait so long for someone so clueless. I mean yeah now it's great but for people like me, how can I wait for someone like how you did?"

Hinata stared at Ino with confusion. She had always had some guy wrapped around her finger. But now she acted as if she was, Jealous of her.

"You know when it's the right guy. He makes your heart jump and always makes you feel safe. He makes you smile and knows exactly how to. It's something you just know. And it's always worth 

waiting for." Hinata finished talking and Ino stared at her with envy. She wanted what Hinata had so badly.

"How do you find the right person though? I have dated so many guys and none of them are right! They are either a jerk, jackass, or pervert. None have liked me for, well me. How do you find the right guy?" Ino sounded defeated.

Hinata thought for a few moments. Then smiled at Ino. She knew something Ino didn't. She saw something Ino had not noticed yet.

"Sometimes you're the one waiting because you don't notice the one who's waiting for you. Like me and Naruto. I waited for years, and he's just now finally gotten it. Sometimes you have to look for the ones who are always there but never seem like the one you're waiting for. Sometimes you're looking right at the person you are waiting for and you just don't realize it yet. I think that's what you have right now. Someone is waiting for you and you just haven't realized that that's who you are waiting for. Did that make sense?" Hinata said sincerely. She smiled afterwards and waited for Ino's reaction.

Ino nodded, clearly still confused. "But no one is waiting for me." Ino said in an upset tone of voice. Hinata just smiled.

"Yes there is just look harder. Trust me." Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. She nodded and stood up.

"I'll trust you. I have to go now I promised Chouji I would go to barbeque with him. He's been begging me for a while now. He always asks me you know but I just…" Ino froze and the look on Hinata's face said it all. Chouji was the one who liked Ino. It all made sense now.

"Chouji… its Chouji. He's the one isn't he? He has always been there. Always been the kind of friend a girl needs in her life. Him and Shikamaru, but you know Shikamaru is always gone now it seems. Oh gosh, and I always blew him off like he was a nobody! How messed up is that!" Ino sat on the cold hard floor and put her hands to her face.

"Ino, Chouji doesn't care. He's happy if he can get even just a little of your attention. He wants you to be happy." Hinata told her. Ino looked up smiled and booked it out of the room.

"Thanks Hinata!" Ino yelled while running as fast as she could down the hallways.

Hinata couldn't help but smile.

**hope u liked it!**

**favorite/review if its not to much trouble!**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long i had finals then i was on vacation then ya its been a while and im srry but the story is almost complete one or two more chapters left!**

Naruto arrived at the spot where he had been to give himself over to the enemy. He was prepared to fight if needed. He was ready to kill the man who took his Hinata away from him. There he stood knowing the man was close.

He waited for hours; he knew the man would come to see him face to face. He hoped at least. He really hoped he would come to inspect the scene of where his men had failed to capture him, and to dispose of the few dead bodies lying around him.

Night came fast and he realized he wouldn't be coming today. He would wait though; he would wait until the man showed his face, and he would leave when the man was dead.

………………….

Hinata laid there on her bed, bored to tears. Sakura didn't end up showing up the next day like Ino had said she would. The next day after that Hinata was released home, only to be placed in her room and told not to leave until her father and Neji felt was right. She was frustrated beyond belief. Kiba and Shino came everyday to give her company. They told her Naruto would be home soon, but when she asked where he had gone they would change the subject.

It made her worry.

Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he doing something he wasn't supposed to be?

She never really got an answer. It all just made her madder making her yell at them and saying how they were lucky that she was forbidden to leave or she would kick both their ass's until they told her.

They didn't know how to react to the new Hinata. At times she was like her old self. Other times she would be a completely different person. They didn't dislike it. They didn't love it either though. They just thought that if this was the new Hinata then they better get used to a yelling and threatening Hinata.

Naruto had been gone for three days now. He was sure to return soon. Well she hoped that anyways.

………………………

Naruto sat there eating some berries he had found. The dead bodies began to smell. The smell of decaying bodies, the smell of death. Someone was coming right now though. He could sense their chakra. A tall man with black eyes and hair came forward. Naruto stood.

He looked angry, they both did.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the man yelled at Naruto.

Naruto recognized him from the day they found Hinata. He was one of them, not the leader but one of them.

"Tell your leader, master, bass, whatever you call him, tell him Naruto Uzumaki is waiting at the place his army was last defeated. Tell him that he is challenged to a battle, to the death. One on one, just me and him. If he doesn't come forth and fight like a man tell him I'll hunt him down until I find him and kill him. Give him that message. I'll be here waiting for him."

The man smirked and nodded. He ran off and Naruto sat back down. Now he would wait for him to show.

……………………………………..



Hinata was asleep. Her head rested on the soft pillow while she was curled up under the warm blankets. It was so peaceful, so quiet. She didn't want to get up right now.

Then Tenten entered the room with a hot cinnamon roll on a plate. The aroma filled the air around the room. Hinata was slowly becoming conscious and opened one of her violet eyes. Tenten smiled at her.

"Neji said to bring this to you." she said politely. Hinata grabbed the plate from Tenten and set it down.

"You train with Neji today?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded.

"You know we always train in the mornings" Tenten said with a smile.

Hinata laughed. "Yeah, but I've been gone for a while and you never know, things may change. You and he seem closer now."

"He took you being gone pretty hard. He missed you and worried about you all the time. I just tired to help him through it." Tenten explained to Hinata.

Hinata laughed. Tenten had a very slight blush on her face.

"Could you send Neji up Tenten? I want to talk to him." Hinata asked politely.

Tenten nodded and went to get Neji. He came in shortly after.

"Are you alright? Do you need something." He asked in a worried voice. Hinata smiled.

"No dear cousin I don't need anything and I'm fine. I just want to talk." She sat up and patted the spot besides her, telling him to sit. He did so.

"You and Tenten are too cute together. You should ask her out soon." Hinata suggested to her older cousin. He didn't reply.

She continued to talk. "Where is Naruto Neji? I know you know. You have to know. I can't stand not knowing where he is. Please tell me."

Silence filled the room. Neji stared at the wall in front of him and spoke calmly to Hinata.

"He came to me saying do not tell you of his whereabouts until he returned home. But I think that is unfair for you. He went back to the place he found you. He said he is going to make sure the man responsible dies. He didn't want you to worry and said to make sure you got plenty of rest. He said he has something special to do for you when he returns."

Hinata was silent. Shocked. He went back? For her?

"I would like to be alone for a little while Neji is you don't mind." He nodded and left the room.

She sat their quietly for a few minutes thinking of what the best plan of action was at this moment. She knew what she had to do; or rather she knew what she felt she had to do.

She quickly got off her bed and began to get dressed. She got a bag and filled it with some important things she would need. Then she climbed out through the window to the forest to find Naruto.

………………………….

I didn't take long for the man to appear before Naruto. He had a smug expression on his face. Naruto recognized him immediately.

"You're the man that told me all the lies about Hinata! All the things you said she said were lies! All just to make me angry! So you could take her to get to me." Naruto shouted at Shinji. He was furious now.

Shinji clapped. "Very good. You're not so stupid after all! Now let's get this over with. I have a large amount of money waiting for me."



Naruto lunged forward aiming for Shinji's stomach. Shinji dodged and through three kunai at Naruto. Naruto took out his own Kunai and blocked the ones thrown at him without hesitation. Naruto jumped forward.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" five more Naruto's appeared before Shinji, each wanted him dead.

Thrill filled Shinji. Shinji sprung forward, a kunai in his hand. With a swift movement he was able to slice ones throat and stab another in the stomach making them nothing more than a cloud of dust. He then did a hand sign and raised his hand to his mouth. His hand encircled his mouth and he blew. Multiple sharp needles came shooting out like bullets. Each needle hitting the remaining Naruto's and Naruto himself.

Naruto winced at the slight pain from the needle. He pulled it out and laughed. "Is that the best you got!" he shouted.

"I should ask you the same thing." Shinji's voice was cold and emotionless. He looked bored, like he had better things to be doing then to mess with this kid.

Naruto angered by his opponent's reaction to the battle occurring jumped up. In an undetectable speed she punched Shinji once again in the stomach followed quickly to a blow to the chin. Shinji went flying upwards only to get sent right back down to the hard dirt floor by Naruto's kick. The surrounding area was filled with dirt and dust. Shinji lay on the floor blood dripping from his mouth and slightly from his head, a crater surrounding him.

Naruto took deep breathes in an attempt to slow down his adrenaline. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead. It smoothly slid down his cheek to his chin. The drop fell to the floor and for a moment it all seemed over.

Naruto walked forward to see Shinji's body. He looked down into the crater only to see nothing. Naruto kept his guard up carefully looking around. A sudden surge of pain arose when Shinji's fist collided with Naruto's stomach. Naruto inhaled deeply. The air didn't seem to enter and breathing seemed a bit difficult for a moment.

It was followed by multiple other hits to various spots generally around his stomach, occasionally hitting Naruto's face. Another Hit was coming when Naruto extended his hand and grabbed Shinji's arm. Shinji looked surprised. He was hitting at such extreme speed it seemed impossible to stop such hits. Naruto threw him. He collided with several trees on his way. Shinji collided with a final tree and limped to the floor. Naruto threw a ray of kunai and ninja stars. Shinji looked up.

Without hesitation he did several hand signs. A bubble seemed to surround him. The kunai hit it and fell to the floor, as did the stars. With another hand motion the bubble exploded outward. Naruto flung back hitting a rock.

……………….

The noise echoed throughout the forest. Hinata turned towards where it came from. She rushed towards it quickly. She needed to help him in the battle. The one that she somewhat caused, at least that's how she felt. She ran quickly towards the battle. She was close she was almost there. She hoped Naruto was ok.

She pushed herself, more than ever before. She needed to get to the battle before something bad happened. She knew Naruto could do it, but there was always the slight chance that something could go wrong.

She was almost there, she was so close.

………………..

Naruto lay against the rock. He slid to the floor. How could he been beat so easily. Why did he feel so weak all of a sudden?



Shinji came forward. He looked horrible but still kept his cold emotionless face.

"What was in the explosion? Why are you not affected by it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special technique only me and my family can do. The explosion goes outward so we are unaffected by its power. When it is sent off a vital poison is sent with it. It makes the opponent weak, it makes him complete useless. And now you are mine. I would just put you unconscious and get my money, but I feel the urge to kill you."

Naruto laughed. 'If it was ever a batter time you old fox to help then now is the time.' Naruto thought. Nothing happened. Naruto laughed.

"Then go ahead." Naruto said glumly. He knew it was over. He wouldn't have time to run from the attack, to dodge it. He would have to defend himself as best as he could and hope for a miracle to occur.

Shinji once again placed his hand around his mouth and blew.

The needles were like rockets. Nearly unstoppable. He was ready for the pain. A blur passed in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he reached out in an attempt to stop her. To stop her from taking the attack. He couldn't though. He wasn't fast enough to grab her and throw her out of the way. He stood as fast as he could in an attempt to stop her. He couldn't though. And the needles hit her full force. He ran to her before she could fall to the floor.

She fell into his arms. The life slowly leaving her angelic face. She winced from the pain that she felt. He held her tight in his strong arms.

"Why? You didn't have to do that." He said tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

She once again winced from the incredible amount of pain she was feeling but managed a smile. Her violet eyes burning from the tears she was trying to hold back as she looked up at his bright blue ones, ones she learned to love. The life was leaving her body slowly and he could tell.

"Hinata why!" he shouted.

She just reached her soft delicate hand up to reach his handsome face.

"Because I love you" she said the tears finally starting to fall from her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell and they weren't stopping. "Naruto! I've loved you for so long" she said through her sobs. "I-I just wanted you to notice me more" she said in almost a whisper. She started coughing and couldn't stop; she found it extremely difficult to breathe.

Naruto's heart sank. He felt his heart stop and his anger grew more intense for the person who did this. He held her small fragile figure in his arms a little tighter. "Hinata I have always noticed you" he told her. She coughed, causing blood to come up making Naruto worry about her life even more.

"Naruto" she said in a small whisper, her tears stopped falling and her face was so pale. "I'm sorry" her voice barely audible. Her eyes closed and she limped in his arms.

"HINATA!!" he yelled and held her closer letting his tears fall. He could still feel her breathing, but just barely.

Naruto could hear laughter in the background, mocking him, but worst of all mocking _her. _He set her down gently and stood up. "Bastards" Naruto said, eyes growing red and anger fuming. He could feel the fox's chakra take over him and a tail started to form. He turned around swiftly…

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shinji Laughed. "You couldn't before what makes you think you can now?"

He couldn't contain himself. "You bastards! All of you did this to her! She doesn't disserve this!" Naruto shouted. His eyes hot from tears tempting to fall. Her blood stained his clothes and his hands. He looked back her once again. Her perfect body, form, face, she was so perfect to him. She was like an angel. She was his angel.

"I love you too Hinata…" Naruto whispered quietly. "I've always noticed you. You always caught my eye, you always had my attention. I was just too stupid to come out and say it all to your face!" He said angrily to himself.

"Don't die Hinata! I won't let him get away with this!" he yelled.



"You sound crazy! Talking to an unconscious girl in the middle of a heated battle. You're a fool!" Shinji shouted, a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. A deadly chakra surrounded him and another tail formed behind him. Naruto sprang forward, with a vengeance and the want of Shinji's fresh blood spread all over the floor.

**thanks for reading favorite and review! **

**love ya all! **

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! THIS IS THE END!**

Shinji couldn't stop the first blow. Naruto moved at a rapid speed undetectable to the eye. A sharp punch to the stomach flung Shinji backwards where he collided with the hard dirt floor. The area was around a mile away from where the fighting had originally started. Bright red blood dripped from his head and mouth, the taste filling his mouth, and breathing the smell though his broken nose. He knew now why this mission had such a high pay. This was no ordinary young man; he was strong, stronger than he thought possible. He was expecting that first blow to be so fatal. Just one blow made him feel such a strong amount of pain.

He looked up and Naruto was before him. He got there so fast, in the blink of an eye. A deadly stare watched Shinji carefully. The deadly red eyes were filled with hate. Naruto picked Shinji up by his throat holding him high above the ground that was stained with his blood. The air refused to enter his lungs and the fact that Naruto began to squeeze his neck tighter with every second didn't help.

Shinji gave up. The battle was over and he knew it. He barely had any chakra left. He had one more chance to end this his way. One more chance to succeed.

His hands moved rapidly as he attempted his final attack. He smiled as he stared at Naruto. Naruto just tightened his grip on Shinji's neck. He desperately tried to make out his final words.

"Good bye Naruto. You are truly a great shinobi." he said in a voice so quiet that it seemed nearly impossible to hear. Naruto got one more look at Shinji's face before released his final blow. He began to rumble and a low growling sound came from his stomach. He laughed silently waiting for his attack to take effect. His final laugh before he exploded in Naruto's grasp. His blood spilled all over Naruto as he flung backwards from the huge blast. Pieces of dead flesh scattered everywhere and Naruto was stained with Shinji's bright fresh red blood. He flew backwards not being able to react to the sudden Jutsu Shinji managed to perform. Naruto's head collided with a rough rock and blood gushed from his head instantaneously while he lost consciousness.

He could feel the small burn marks around his body. Nothing compared to what he felt when he had four tails and needed healing; the foxes chakra also seemed to protect him from what serious damage that could have occurred.

He wanted to awaken to go to Hinata and save her. He couldn't move. He couldn't go to her and race to the hospital to save her.

'Wake up! Wake up! You have to save her! She saved you! Now wake up you idiot!'

The attempts at yelling at him seemed futile, it all did now. His pain was nothing compared to the amount of pain he would feel if he lost her. Her smooth skin, her fragile touch. He couldn't lose that; he couldn't lose the one person who always believed in him, who always noticed him.

He could hear her soft, yet somehow rougher voice talking to him. She sounded like an angel from heaven. So timid and shy yet so brave and strong. Even in this state of unconsciousness he knew he was crying.

'Naruto… Open your eyes.' The voice was soft and quiet. It was hers. He could hear her telling him to wake up, to save her.

'Open your eyes Naruto, you still have time.'

He had to open his eyes now, he had to! She needed him. One eye slowly opened to the bloody disaster in front of him. Soon after the other one did the same. He rushed up even though his body was sore and bruised. He ran to her as fast as his feet would take him. The air seemed thin and blood filled his mouth, the amount of blood loss he suffered from the gash to his head made him feel sick and dizzy and for some reason it didn't matter.

He rushed to her bloody body and gently picked her up, afraid that one little wrong touch would break her into a million pieces.



The long journey to the hospital seemed to be the longest moments of Naruto's life. He rushed to the hospital and everything seemed to slow down. Time seemed to stop and he seemed to be able to hear the faintest of sounds. It seemed like he couldn't move fast enough. Naruto however was moving faster than what seemed possible in his condition. He got to the hospital I record time. It all seemed so slow for him though.

He couldn't remember handing Hinata's almost lifeless body to Sakura in the hospital as the tears slid down his face. He couldn't remember Sakura yelling at nurses and doctor to take Hinata to emergency care.

He couldn't remember him himself being taken to be checked on as they wrapped him and took care of his wounds.

Nothing was making sense to him at the moment; nothing seemed to really be real. He could barely hear the person in the background yelling that he lost to must blood or that he was in critical condition. He couldn't hear the woman in the background yelling "we're losing him!" It all seemed like a dream, and then he slipped into unconsciousness. And he let sweet visions of him and Hinata take over.

………………………

He could hear someone's voice speaking to him. Someone was telling him he was a fool and needed to awaken because he was to become the next Hokage. Someone who usually was annoyed by Naruto, yet still knew he was a great shinobi. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to none other than Neji. Neji's shocked face was priceless and Naruto let out a small hoarse chuckle.

The chuckle led to a series of loud coughs and painful aches to the stomach.

"Take it easy Naruto." Neji said in a smooth voice. He seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days, the nurses said you would pull through due to your rapid healing abilities. They said

Otherwise they didn't know what would have happened to you." Neji's voice got quiet and he could predict what the next question was going to be.

"How is Hinata? Is she okay?" Naruto's voice was soft and almost silent. Neji didn't say anything. Naruto's heart sank immediately thinking the worst.

"She should be okay." Naruto's heart rose. His depression suddenly left and relief filled throughout him.

"Can I see her now!" his voice was anxious and excited and worried all in one. Neji laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Naruto you can hardly stand. Besides she unconscious. You need to rest yourself; you'll be out of here before she is anyways. You tend to heal faster than most."

Naruto's sudden enthusiasm sank. He relaxed back down onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you in here Neji shouldn't you be with Hinata wherever she is? I mean she is your cousin."

"I've been with her since she was out of surgery. I haven't gotten much sleep since I got word that she was here right after she arrived. I came to check on you because I knew you were here as well."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes again. He was thinking of everything that had happened since he returned. Things used to be so normal. He only hoped things could go back to being normal. A pair of footsteps started to approach them both. Naruto once again opened his eyes to look at the stranger who entered the room. It was actually a stranger, it was Tenten.

"Oh good Naruto you're awake!" Tenten said in a friendly tone. Naruto gave a weak smile.



"Here Neji," Tenten said while handing Neji what looked like a glass of water. He nodded and inhaled it with one big gulp. Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes once more. He would escape this bed later tonight so he could see her lovely face once again.

He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

…………………………….

She could hear voices very faintly in the background. They were talking about her and how she was slowly healing. Healing, she was healing. She wanted to awaken from this horrible blackness. Everything was dark and she could hear everything going on, on the outside. It was torture knowing that she was aware of the people speaking and talking around her but couldn't move or speak herself.

Yes, it was complete and utter torture.

…………………………….

Night came quicker than he was expecting it to. He thought since there was something to look forward to then the day would be longer than any other day. To his relief the day came and left. Neji left to take Tenten to dinner. Apparently they were more than 'just friends' now. He patiently waited for the right moment to leave.

He gently sat himself up, wincing slightly from the sudden rush of pain that spread from his gut to his neck. He ignored it and stood himself up and walked to find her room. He didn't know where she was, he didn't know if he would even find her before they realized he was gone.

Walking down the quiet empty hospital hallways had an eerie feel to it. He slowly walked down the cold hallway and looked through every room he passed. He looked at the final room on his hallway. No such luck. He walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. He let it carry him upward and then looked though the next set of rooms on the next hallway.

He got lucky. The fifth door he looked though laid Hinata. She lay on her hospital bed so peacefully. He smiled and walked in and laid himself next to her sleeping body. He stared at her perfect angelic face. He moved a stand of hair away from the front of her face and smiled at her.

"Wake up soon Angel. I miss you. I need you." he whispered into her eye and grinned to himself. He rested himself next to her so that he was somewhat more comfortable and fell asleep beside her.

……………………….

She could hear his sweet voice next to her ear.

"Wake up soon angel. I miss you. I need you."

It made her heart flutter and gave her butterflies, or would have if she had been awake.

Now she wanted to wake up faster. To see his smiling face.

……………………….

The nurses frantically searched the floor for Naruto. Tsunade was called down and she just smiled.

"Follow me ladies." Tsunade said in a relaxed voice. She walked to the elevator and entered and went to the floor above where Hinata laid. She entered her room and smiled. There he was next to her on the same hospital bed. She let out a small chuckle and let the other nurses see.

"Shouldn't we take him back to his room?" one asked her. Tsunade just shrugged and left. The others looked at each other then at the couple and smiled. They left without another word.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Hinata intensely. He played with her hair despite the pain he felt when he moved. She suddenly shook slightly, as if she got the chills from his touch.

He stopped afraid he had somehow hurt her. He rested his hand beside himself and watched her.



………………………..

Two more days passed and Naruto was taken back to his room each day. They forced him out but he returned back to her side by night.

It was afternoon and he was surprised they hadn't taken him back to his own hospital bed yet. Usually by now they came in and dragged him out. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

She could hear his breathing; feel the slight touch of their fingers. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

She knew he was there; she ever so slightly opened her violet eyes and saw him there beside her. He was so close to her. He looked so relaxed and … happy to be next to her.

She didn't faint, she didn't even blush. There was no need to anymore. She felt so comfortable with him there next to her. She cuddled herself next to him. She completely grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers in his. She let herself rest her head on his chest and she closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep, not now. She just rested her sore body next to him.

"Oh Naruto. I love you so much. I wish you would never leave Me." she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Hinata…" she heard him whisper back. Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe and everything around her froze. She couldn't have heard that right.

"I will never leave you. I love you too much to leave you." he whispered again. She had to be dreaming. This was too wonderful to be reality.

"I'm dreaming!" she said louder than a whisper but not loud enough for a casual conversation.

He laughed at her. "What? Silly no you're not" he forced her to look up into his blue eyes and he smiled at her. "I'm here I'm real. You are defiantly not dreaming."

She blushed a crimson red. "Oh!" she shouted as she buried her head deeper into his chest. He laughed at her childish behavior and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your hilarious!" he said though small chuckles.

"I'm embarrassed!" She shouted.

He laughed "why? There is no need to be embarrassed!"

She looked up at him and smiled. "So when do I leave this place" she mumbled.

He laughed "When you are completely better. I leave tomorrow but don't worry I won't leave you here." She nodded.

He kept his promise of course and didn't leave even when he could have. Everyone was ecstatic that she was finally awake. Neji told her that he finally asked Tenten out. Hinata was so happy for him. She heard that Shinji was dead and Tai was out and okay. He was now a Konoha Ninja and was currently out on a mission.

Everything was going so well.

…………………………

He held his big hands over her eyes so she couldn't see where they were or where they were going.

"Naruto!" she giggled. "Where are you taking me!" she tried to make herself sound at least a little unpleased at the fact that she couldn't see but couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too excited and jittery.

"You'll see! We are almost there!" he sounded so excited about his little surprise that she had to laugh a little at his excitement. He assured her that she would love it. It was supposed to be done back when they went for their day of fun that ended in disaster.

It was dark out she knew that much and they were far from town, she could tell.



"Okay! Open!" he released his hands from her face and she quickly opened her eyes for her big suprise. Her mouth hung open in a smile, Awe clearly written on her face.

"Naruto! It's beautiful!" she shouted.

The moon was full and the stars could be seen so clearly like little Christmas lights covering the vast never ending sky. Tall bright green trees surrounded the back of them and one lone blossom tree was before them. Fireflies surrounded the area letting little dots of lights flicker on and off. She stared up in awe at the sky and at the beautiful full moon.

"Come!" he said grabbing her wrist and leading her to the beautiful blossom tree that was before them. He lead her to the front of the tree and he showed her the small engraving that read 'Naruto and Hinata Now and Forever.'

"Oh Naruto!" she jumped on him and hugged him tightly then released herself and stared up at the stars. It made her eyes sparkle and her face lit up ever so perfectly. He smiled at the perfect image in front of him.

"I love it Naruto! I really do! It's beautiful!" she couldn't get over his little surprise.

"You're beautiful." He told her as he approached her. He leaned his head down to her level so that his forehead touched hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's our spot. Only for you and me." He walked up to her and placed his lips gently on hers. She melted from the feel of his soft lips on hers. He held her tight in his strong arms. She felt her legs turn to jello and want to give out. He separated himself from her and leaned in to her ear and whispered,

"I love you."

And he kissed her once more under the bright full moon.

**its over! WOW!! i dont believe it**

**hope u enjoyed the story**

**thank u for all my loyal fans! **

**i love you all! **

**thank u for sticking with me **

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


End file.
